


Galarian Star

by orochiis



Series: Revelations [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Galarian Star Tournament, Post-Game, just two gals being pals, mentioned Leon/Sonia and Piers/Raihan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orochiis/pseuds/orochiis
Summary: Marnie dreads the Galarian Star Tournament after the disaster that the last one was. When Gloria approaches her to be her partner, she changes her mind, and becomes determined not to let Gloria, or her brother, show her up.
Relationships: Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Revelations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018263
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	1. Preconception

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a direct sequel to Just Practicing, my Leon and Sonia fic. However you don't need to have read it! All you need to know from it is that they're together. Hope you enjoy some soft girls :)

Getting off the train in Wedgehurst has always been the happiest feeling in the world for Gloria. The first time she came home after winning the Champion’s Cup was the sweetest – with the whole town turned out to greet her, as well as all the residents of her actual hometown of Postwick. Hop was by her side then, and it doesn’t take long for Gloria to notice his absence now.

The two of them had been best friends forever. Most people don’t have friendships that last that long, and Gloria counts herself lucky every day that she can be as close to Hop as she is. Her mother teased her through most of her teenage years about her dating Hop – she had always vehemently denied her mother’s suggestions, and didn’t tell her when she and Hop _did_ start dating. And a good job too, because she supposes that her mum would’ve been more upset than she was when they broke up.

It was a mutual agreement after three months. Gloria had so much she still wanted to accomplish, was constantly busy with the league and everything that being Champion brought. Granted, with Leon now at the helm, her time has cleared up considerably. But Hop wanted different things out of a relationship, and Gloria suspected that he’d been spending too much time around Sonia and she was beginning to rub off on him.

So they parted ways romantically, but stayed as close friends as ever. They’re better off that way, Gloria thinks, because she’s known Hop forever, and it’s hard to imagine a future where they’re not just best friends. He took the break up surprisingly well, even though he was more invested in the relationship than she was. She suspects he knew what was coming.

Today, she stands in the middle of Wedgehurst, at a crossroads between the train station, the lab and the route home. Her bones are aching after another long trip to the Crown Tundra – this time a month long intensive adven-tour with Peony, who has seemingly moved there permanently, abandoning all hopes of ever becoming a gym leader again. She’s chilled through and through, and getting into her own bed sounds like the best option.

But she’s here in Wedgehurst how, and no one is currently bothering her for photos or autographs (she suspects the entire population of the town has a signed and framed photo of her already). The lab is just across the way, and Gloria isn’t sure when she’ll next be in Wedgehurst at the same time as Hop. Her decision is made for her by the need to see her best friend (and she’s sure Sonia will give her a hot cup of tea, too).

She knocks on the lab door, just to be polite, even though she’s well aware that she’s welcome in any time. She hears Sonia holler ‘come in’ from inside, and so she does, wiping her boots on the mat at the door. Hop turns to look at the door, his face breaking out into a grin as his eyes fall on Gloria. He jumps up from his desk and flies towards Gloria, wrapping her in a hug that almost breaks her bones, already fragile from the cold.

“You’ve done your hair again!” He cries, lifting a strand of Gloria’s now blue hair. Truth be told, she just wanted to match her scenery, and she’ll probably go back to the brown bob soon enough.

“That I have. And I see that you still haven’t got yours done.” Hop rolls his eyes – he’ll get round to it eventually, but until then he has to endure Gloria’s endless teasing.

“Sonia, Gloria’s here!” Hop calls, and Sonia sticks her head around the whiteboard she’s been working on with a smile that almost envies Hop’s.

“Hi, Gloria! We’re nearly done for the day. If you can give us just ten minutes?” She looks a little sheepish to ask.

“Of course. Shall I put the kettle on?”  
  
“You know the answer to that one,” Sonia replies with a wink.

She ducks behind her whiteboard once again, as Hop reluctantly peels himself off Gloria. She reaches up to pat him on the shoulder – she always forgets how much she has to reach now – before disappearing into the lab’s kitchen area.

She fills the kettle and flicks the switch, gathering three mugs. Sonia always uses the Yamper mug, this Gloria knows, and if memory serves her correctly, Hop’s mug of choice randomly has an Eldegoss pattern on it. She selects a plain blue mug for herself, tosses three tea bags in (woe betide anyone who uses the same tea bag for all three cups of tea, like her mum). Two sugars in hers, one in Sonia’s, none in Hop’s. Hot water in all three. Tea bag out, milk in all three.

By the time Gloria has gone through this process, leaving adequate time for the tea to brew, Hop and Sonia appear, settling down at the table as Gloria puts their mugs in front of them. Sonia’s hands wrap around hers quickly, nails tapping against the enamel. Gloria joins them, relaxing as she sits down in a familiar chair.

“How was the Crown Tundra?” Hop asks, excited to hear all the details.

“Cold,” Gloria laughs. “But no, it was good. Peony is very full on, but he’s great fun. We did a _lot_ of training. Caught some more Pokémon, looked for more legends. It was like the first time, but on a proper schedule, so I couldn’t fly up north to buy fancy Pokéballs or anything. It was me, Peony, and the peddler that came by twice a week with a stock of Pokéballs and medicine. And the Freezington locals, of course.”  
  
“The people of Freezington are so nice,” Sonia reminisces, causing Gloria to snort.

“How would you know? You didn’t leave your cabin the whole time you were there.”

“I did too! I went to the elder’s house a few times, and I also went to the peddler to get food from him, _and_ I was sometimes invited to the other villager’s houses for dinner because I was, and I quote, so lovely.”  
  
“You missed out on a lot. Freezington is by far the coldest part of the Crown Tundra. It actually gets warmer the further south you go.”  
  
“Now you tell me,” Sonia grumbles, taking a sip of her tea. Her previous research mission was fun, for Gloria, who got to chase Legendary Pokémon around the Crown Tundra on and off for a year. Sonia’s stint there was a solid three months, researching the power spots to see if there were different Pokémon in the dens there, and helping Gloria when it suited her. She stayed in the coziness of her cabin at all times, and regularly phoned her Gran to complain about how cold it was.

“Did you catch anything good?” Hop asks, practically bouncing in his seat.

“We were trying to find Regigigas. Which we did, but it took _forever_ ,” Gloria groans. “I had to trade Regirock, Registeel and Regice to Peony and then he had to trek all the way to Three-Point Pass and get into the temple so he could catch Regidrago. I had already caught Regieleki from that temple. Then we trekked the whole way back around to this one specific spot and went into a Max Raid den and caught the thing.”  
  
“Seriously?” Sonia asks, raising an eyebrow. “I’m impressed. You’ve caught an awful lot of legendary Pokémon.”  
  
“I’m not convinced that all of them are real,” Gloria says, shaking her head. “Like… how are there so many in the Crown Tundra? I believe that maybe Regieleki and Regidrago were real, and that there are different forms of the Legendary Birds that live in Galar. But everything else must be a clone, or something. There are trainers in other regions known to have captured the same Pokémon that I have. They’re legendary Pokémon – how can there be more than one of them?”  
  
“Sounds like an interesting topic,” Sonia comments, giving Hop a pointed look. Gloria looks at him too, and Hop has the decency to look sheepish.

“I’m going for a proper Professor qualification. So like Sonia did, I have to pick a topic and write a research paper on it. And when I say paper, it’s not like… ten pages. We’re talking a whole book.”  
  
“I’ve already agreed to peer review it, and I’m sure I could call in some favours to get some other big names in the research world to read it too,” Sonia explains, beaming at her assistant. Gloria has never heard it said out loud, but she’s left with no doubt that Sonia is extremely proud of Hop.  
  
“Like Professor Oak?” Hop asks, and his boss rolls her eyes.

“Maybe start a little smaller. Professor Sycamore, maybe. Even I haven’t met Professor Oak. Besides, you could visit Professor Sycamore in person. He’s a nice guy.”

“Gloria, do you think we could talk about this some other time?” Hop says excitedly. “It sounds like a class idea! Are there more Legendary Pokémon than we thought? Does that include Arceus? Does that include Ultra Beasts? Does it… what about Eternatus?”  
  
“All good questions to be asking, Hop. Write them down. Though you might find the Ultra Beasts one very easy to answer – when they first appeared in Alola, there were reports of multiple versions of some of them. There’s a lot of research done on that – try Professor Burnet’s books.”  
  
“And I’m willing to help, of course, Hop. We’ll have to figure out a time soon – maybe when you have some questions figured out?”  
  
“Yeah! Alright, things are sounding great!”  
  
“If you become Professor, does that mean you’ll move away?” Gloria asks quietly. She doesn’t really want the answer to the question, but if it’s what Hop wants, she’s more than willing to help him reach his goal.

“We’ve talked about this, actually,” Sonia hums. “Not necessarily. There’s no reason that we can’t both be professors, though I’ll likely remain as regional professor. We both have different interests in our research. Someone might need to relocate, but we’ll argue about that when the time comes.”  
  
“I’ll be moving up to Hammerlocke or Wyndon the second I get a chance,” Hop says in a stage whisper.

“Alright, don’t get ahead of yourself. You still need to write the book,” Sonia warns, but she looks as excited about the prospect as Hop does.

“I will!” Hop says. “I’m excited now. This is such a good idea, Gloria, thank you!”  
  
“No need to thank me,” Gloria laughs, waving him away. “I was just ranting about how difficult it was to catch Regigigas. But now I am going to go home, and get into bed, because I am still cold, even though I haven’t been in the Crown Tundra for six hours.”

“Good idea,” Sonia laughs. “I remember that bone chill well.”

“See you all soon, then,” Gloria says, straightening up, zipping her coat up once again.

She gets two waves on her way out the door. Postwick is calling her name, as well as a phone call to her other two friends that she doesn’t get to see as often. Faintly, Gloria wonders if her mum has made her dinner. Arceus, she hopes so, for that cup of tea doesn’t fill the curry sized hole in her stomach.

* * *

In the five and a half years that she’s been Champion, Gloria hasn’t been able to decide whether or not she actually likes Wyndon. The city is so big compared to anywhere she’d been before that. Postwick is tiny, with only a handful of houses and not even a shop. She supposes that’s why everyone farmed – it was easy to trade MooMoo Milk for a basket of vegetables or homemade bread.

The nearest shop was in Wedgehurst, where Gloria and Hop went to school. She remembers being nine and going to Motostoke for the first time on a school trip, to learn about the big city where they would be expected to travel to start the gym challenge if they weren’t staying in school. It was rather overwhelming at the time, and Gloria vividly remembers being glad that her mum and Hop’s mum weren’t allowing them to go for another few years. Hop never said anything on the subject, but when the gym challenge kicked off that next autumn, he didn’t seem bothered to not go.

Gloria never asked, but the older she got, she realised that it was something to do with Leon. He had been allowed to go at ten, on the condition that he left with Sonia as far as Motostoke and checked in with his mum frequently and phoned someone for help if he needed it. But Leon left Postwick a happy-go-lucky ten-year-old with a Charmander and came back from the Champion Cup with the title and a cape and a crown and a team of Pokémon and not at all the person he was when he left.

Leon was constantly expected to be in Wyndon, away from his family at the other end of the country for extended periods of time. His mum couldn’t go with him without giving up her job, and she would’ve had to take Hop out of school when he had barely started. No one quite knows what Leon was doing up there – battling, mostly, doing ads for things. The older he got, the more he was away from home, until he moved out of Postwick entirely around the same time Gloria was outwardly lamenting not being able to take the gym challenge.

Now she stands next to him backstage at Galar’s biggest TV station, and watches his side profile carefully as he straightens his cravat on that stupid outfit he wears for the Battle Tower. She pulls her own jacket close around her – even inside the studio, it’s cold, and the fur trim on the hood isn’t doing much for her. He looks focussed on his task, but he doesn’t look sad, Gloria notices.

He must notice her staring, as he turns to face her, grinning and waving her over. Sticking her hands in her pockets, she wanders across the studio to where he stands, joining his side for this show. She had wondered vaguely if any of the other Champions would be here, but it looks like this is just a job for him and her.

A director waves to them, holding a finger to his lips and counting down to five with the other hand. The rest of the studio is silent already, and Gloria admits that she hadn’t really been paying attention. The lights flick onto them, as well as the reporter Gloria suddenly notices on Leon’s other side. A familiar jingle begins to play, and she forces herself to pay attention.

“Welcome, everyone, to another edition of Trainer’s Corner! Today I have with me two very special guests: Chairman Leon, and Champion Gloria!” The reporter is full of energy as she introduces them, and Leon seems as enthusiastic to be there. The crew give a round of applause.

“Happy to be here,” Leon says, and Gloria realises, not for the first time, that Leon has a lot more media experience than she does. That’s his fault, mostly, having insisted even when he wasn’t chairman that he didn’t want her to be in the spotlight as much as he was.

“From Champion to Chairman, then. How did you go about making that decision, and why did it take five years for you to decide to do that?”  
  
“Well, it had been on my mind since Gloria beat me five years ago. When Rose… stepped down, there was no one ready to take his place, and the League ran itself on fumes for the first year, on the momentum from the previous year, and wanting to do a good job without Rose. The year after that, we had an interim Chairman from RKS Laboratories. Macro Cosmos typically has always been the largest sponsor of the League, but we wanted someone different,” Leon explains, trying to simplify what had essentially been a political nightmare.

“He was a great guy, to be honest,” Leon continues, “but they had been looking for someone with experience in the Champion Cup, the Gym Challenge, everything. I thought it would be… a good idea to suggest myself for the position. I wanted to make sure that no one else was used by a chairman for political reasons like Rose did. I have the best interests of all those involved in the League – from Gloria right down to all the cleaners of the gyms, because they definitely have the hardest job.”

“And Gloria, do you think he’s doing a good job so far?” The presenter asks, peering around Leon to get a better look at the current Champion. She’s a lot less interesting than Leon and always has been. Maybe that’s the reason for the blue hair – something to make her stand out. But she’s still a quiet country girl that doesn’t much like the city, never mind being on TV.

“Yes,” she replies. “He’s always been really kind to me, always making sure I’m safe and happy in what I’m doing. And I’m certain that will transfer to this new role too.”  
  
“I’m sure the people of Galar will be ecstatic to hear that. Now, you have something exciting to announce, don’t you? Ladies and gentlemen, take a look at this trailer.”

It’s all archive footage from documentaries made over the years – there’s Gloria beating Leon, Milo battling Bea, Allister and Raihan versus Melony and Gordie, and countless shots of random trainers on the gym challenge. The trailer culminates in a shot of all the gym leaders and a few other trainers walking onto the pitch at the last Galarian Star Tournament, before the camera turns back onto Leon.

“That’s right,” he says, grinning, “the Galarian Star Tournament is back! A series of battles between the most high-profile trainers in the region, on TV and live for your viewing pleasure. This will be at the end of next month, and the limited tickets for the Wyndon Stadium seats go live right after the show! If you get your hands on a ticket, you’ll be guaranteed a seat for a whole day of top-quality battles right in front of you!”

“And like last time will this be double battles?”  
  
“Absolutely! After the show, all our sixteen trainers will be able to pair up with someone else of their choosing from the pool, and they’ll work together to become the Galarian Stars!” Leon cheers.

“And Gloria, mind telling us who these sixteen trainers are?”  
  
“Of course. There is me and Leon, of course, as well as former champion Mustard. All the gym leaders have been invited – Milo, Nessa, Kabu, Bea, Allister, Bede, Melony, Gordie, Marnie and Raihan. As well as this, a few trainers from the Minor League – Klara and Peony, and a special guest too – Piers, formerly of the Spikemuth Gym and current trainer of the Obstagoon in the Maximisers. We’re certain that it’ll be a fun tournament for all competing and watching.”  
  
“And do either of you have ideas for who you’re going to pair up with?”  
  
“Not just yet,” Leon admits. “I’ll likely wait for someone to approach me.”  
  
“And I _do_ have an idea, but I need to see if they want to join me first.”  
  
“You heard it here first, folks! The Galarian Star tournament will kick off at the end of next month for a one day special! We’ll be broadcasting it live too – so if you don’t get tickets don’t despair. Which of the pairs will come out on top? Find out at the Galarian Star Tournament!”  
  
The credits of the show roll, and Gloria breathes a sigh of relief, intent to get back to Postwick as soon as possible. Leon follows her off stage, trailing her like a new-born puppy. She knows he’s always concerned about her wellbeing, but sometimes he can be a bit full on.

“So who are you planning to ask?” Leon asks.

“None of your business. I don’t want to give away my strategy to you, because I want to beat you again.”  
  
“Ooh, harsh. But I’m confident that I’ll be able to beat you this time. You’re going to pick Bede, aren’t you?”  
  
“Not a chance. I’d kill him.”  
  
“Klara?”  
  
“I’m not telling you.”  
  
“Oh, so it _is_ Klara! I thought she didn’t like you. So I should probably pair with Peony then, to give me the best chance.”  
  
“Think what you like, Leon,” Gloria smirks. “You’ll not beat me.”

* * *

Marnie isn’t one for watching TV most of the time. She watches the news once a day and that’s it. But when Gloria texts her and tells her that she’s going to be on TV and there’s some exciting news to share, Marnie makes sure that she has no challengers scheduled during that slot. When the TV flashes on and she sees Gloria and Leon sitting beside each other, her mind immediately thinks the worst – they’re announcing their marriage or something. But Leon is happily in a relationship, Marnie reminds herself, and Gloria is single, as far as she’s aware.

The twenty-minute slot only gets worse when they announce the Galarian Star Tournament, and her name is mentioned. She had never agreed to doing such a thing, but maybe it was just part of her contract that she had never paid any attention to before. That’s not unlikely – Marnie remembers signing a contract, but has no recollection of ever reading a contract.

She knows that logically, doing the Galarian Star Tournament again is a great idea. Sign-ups for the League this year were lower than the last ten years, and Leon has only just stepped up as Chairman. They need publicity, they need a boost. But Marnie just wishes she wasn’t involved.

The last tournament was a disaster, to put it lightly. Piers had insisted on being her partner. She argued at the time that it wasn’t a good idea, because they only really had Dark type Pokémon, and they’d both be better off finding partners that would complement their battling style. Marnie had hoped at the time she could team up with Hop – they’d barely spoken at that point, but he always had been kind to her. But Piers had insisted, and so they’d signed up together.

Piers spoke in a lot of hypotheticals – maybe they’d get matched against Avery, who had just emerged as the Psychic gym leader in the minor league. Maybe they’d get Nessa, or Milo, who wouldn’t pose a threat to them, and it would be a tough battle. But instead, they got paired against Bea and Gordie, who wiped the floor with them in a matter of moves. The battle was over before it had even started, and Marnie had yelled at Piers for forty minutes about how embarrassing it was to be the first team out.

That had been her first year as gym leader. A lot had been riding on the Galarian Star Tournament – her reputation to say the least. No one had ever seen her battle before – Spikemuth still doesn’t let spectators in, aside from if you’re going to battle next. So she needed to prove to Galar that she was competent, and all she had done was show that she hadn’t grown at all from the girl who was beaten in the first round of the Champion Cup a year and a half earlier.

Marnie lifts her phone, and considers making the call to Hop now to ask him to battle with her. But she remembers that his name wasn’t on the list, for whatever reason. She can hardly ask Gloria – she’s the champion, and it wouldn’t surprise her at all if she chose to team up with Leon for the sole purpose of beating everyone without breaking a sweat. But their aces are both fire types, Marnie muses. Would there be much point in that match up?

“Oi,” a deep voice calls from behind her, making her almost jump out of her skin.

“Stop scarin’ me like that.”

“Not my fault if you weren’t listenin’.”  
  
Piers flops down on the sofa beside her, glaring at the blank screen of the TV. He seems to have something on his mind, but he doesn’t look like he’s in much of a hurry to say it. Marnie rolls her eyes, and feels Piers’ glare turn to her.

“Don’t roll your eyes at me when I’ve got news.” She’s too old for him to properly tell off now, but that doesn’t stop him trying.

“Hurry up and say it then, I have another challenger in ten minutes.”  
  
“I’ve already got a partner for the tournament. I know you wouldn’t want to pair with me after how things went last time.”

“Oh, thank Arceus. Who?”  
  
“Raihan,” Piers says, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Oh right, of course,” Marnie is quick to reply, scooting along the sofa so she can jab her brother in the side. “Makes sense that you would abandon your sister for your boyfriend.”  
  
“I’m not abandonin’ you. Just thought it’d be nice if we did somethin’ together. Besides, I don’t want to have you yellin’ at me for the best part of an hour when we inevitably lose again.”  
  
“It’s fine. I’ll find someone else. Bede, maybe.”  
  
“You _hate_ Bede,” Piers points out.

“Think he’s an asshole. But he’s better recently. Grown up a bit now he’s an adult. Can’t believe he became a gym leader before I did and he’s two years younger than me.”  
  
“He was a right asshole at thirteen,” Piers agrees. “Haven’t spoken to the lad recently.”  
  
“Trust me, you can have a real conversation with him now. But our types would mesh well for the tournament. He uses Fairy and Psychic types, so it’d be a good idea. You know, for the best chances of winning. And he nearly beat Gloria at this year’s exhibition match.”  
  
“Do you ever wonder why she always picks him to battle against? I mean, there’s so many good gym leaders, and she could easily wipe the floor with any of them,” Piers asks.

“It’s because she _enjoys_ wipin’ the floor with him. He’s a good opponent for her, too. Got a lot of strong Pokémon on her team. She can’t rely on Cinderace to beat them all, and can’t really use her Thievul at all. Those are her aces. Makes her strategize. But it’s also nice to see her wipe that smug grin off his face.”  
  
“And you want to pair with him so she can wipe the smug grin off your face too?”  
  
“I didn’t say I was actually goin’ to pair with him. I’d rather pair with her, to be honest. I’d _much_ rather train with Gloria than even think about having to spend multiple hours with Bede.”

“Sounds like someone has a crush,” Piers teases, and Marnie fixes him with a dead stare.

“Don’t start that again.”  
  
“I’m just sayin’, you started smilin’ a lot more after you met her.”  
  
“That has absolutely nothin’ to do with Gloria, and everything to do with Morpeko. She helped me smile.”  
  
“I’ll take your word for it,” Piers says drily. “But if you want to pair with her, why not just ask her?”  
  
“Because she’s the _Ch_ _ampion_. I can’t march up to her and demand her time. She’s got enough on her plate as it is.”  
  
“Then you’re going to end up with someone’s sloppy seconds. Someone else who was unsatisfied with their partner from the last time.”  
  
“Aw, I’m gonna have to go with Klara, aren’t I?” Marnie laments, holding her head in her hands. “I don’t like her either.”  
  
“Don’t think she’s your biggest fan either, truth be told.”  
  
“I’ve never met someone so…”  
  
“Pink?”  
  
“Pink _and_ bitchy. Nothing wrong with pink, we like pink.”  
  
“Aye, it’s the combination,” Piers agrees. “Pink is good.”  
  
“Why are so many Galar gym leaders obsessed with pink?” Marnie wonders aloud.  
  
“Because it’s a damn good colour. Though unlike Opal, I’m not sure it’s the best way to decide the next gym leader. Think it’s more of a… you know. Colour.”  
  
“That’s because it is.”  
  
“You know who else wears pink?” Piers says, pointedly looking in the other direction. “Gloria.”  
  
“No she doesn’t,” Marnie sighs. She should’ve seen this coming – Piers always tries to steer the conversation back to where it started, knowing full well that Marnie had purposefully steered him away.

“Have you not seen her first league card? Back as she left Postwick? It’s kinda cute, she’s got this wee pink dress on her, and that bob that she’s grown out.”  
  
“Did you know her hair is blue now?” Marnie says. “Like, why did she decide on blue?”  
  
“Simple – she’s not as interestin’ as Leon. Even when he was ten, Leon had the whole region wrapped around his finger. He was Galar’s sweetheart. Still is. Everyone either wanted to be him or be his friend. He had bags of charisma, even as a kid. Gloria’s nice, don’t get me wrong, I like her. But she’s so quiet. So unassumin', until you get her on the battlefield. So she needs to stand out. Blue hair might as well be her thing.”  
  
They’re quiet for a moment. Never in her life has Marnie heard her brother talk so candidly about Leon or Gloria. He never seemed to like either of them, but then again, Piers doesn’t seem to outwardly like much of anything. Marnie finds herself smiling – she’s glad that after all the years of yelling at each other while simultaneously only having the other to rely on, she can talk to her brother candidly like this.

“Why did you ask?” Piers wonders. “Is it because you think she’d look better with pink hair?”  
  
“She _would_ look better with pink hair,” Marnie grumbles, before clamping a hand over her mouth, realising just what she’d agreed to.

“Alright, okay. I’ll stop the teasin’, because if I have to live with you mopin’ around pinin’ over the champion I’ll probably throw myself into the frozen sea.”  
  
“As if you didn’t do the same thing,” Marnie shoots back. “And you barely even know Leon! At least I’m actually friends with Gloria.”  
  
“No need to go for the deep cut. I never moped.”  
  
“No, you wrote songs about him and then burned them in a bin, as if that’s even remotely normal behaviour for someone in their twenties.”  
  
“Leon is very pretty, He deserves songs written about him,” Piers says honestly.

“Maybe that’s true,” Marnie agrees. “I mean, I don’t find him attractive, but his hair looks very soft, and I reckon lots of people think his arms are good. I mean, Sonia definitely finds him attractive anyway.”  
  
“Are they getting married?” Piers asks, and Marnie sighs.

“Do I _look_ like the sort of person that’s into celebrity gossip? Because I’m not. Go read a magazine or somethin’. Or ask your boyfriend! He must have insider information.”  
  
“You know, not a bad idea. I’m going to do that right now.”  
  
“Good riddance!” Marnie calls as her brother disappears into the other room.

* * *

Gloria likes the trains, when she gets the chance to get on them. There’s something relaxing about sitting on the train for hours at a time, staring out the window into nothingness, watching the countryside flashing by in an instant. She remembers that first train journey with Hop and Sonia to the Wild Area as if it were yesterday, and longs for the chance to repeat that journey.

But the trains don’t go everywhere. In fact, the trains don’t go most places. She’s always having to hail a Flying Taxi, and that experience is never quite as fun as taking the train. She’s heard that in Kalos some trainers use roller skates to get around, and wishes that something more fun like that was acceptable here in Galar.

Seeing Hop is easy - she lives across the street from him and he works a ten-minute walk away. Meeting up with Bede and Marnie is harder, though - their gyms are so far away, and with no train line anywhere near them, Gloria has to resort to a Flying Taxi every single time.

No taxi will ever fly into Spikemuth either, which is possibly one of the most inconvenient things in Gloria’s life. Instead, the driver will land just outside it, and Gloria has to go in herself, wandering around in the near dark. You’d think after five years of knowing Marnie and visiting Spikemuth she’d know her way around, but if one neon sign is out that’s Gloria stuck until someone comes along and points her in the right way.

Fortunately, today all the lights are on, and Gloria can follow the “turn back now” and “Gym this way” signs until she reaches the familiar spot of the battleground. Marnie stands at one end of the field, talking to some younger trainers who go out the back way, ready to continue their journey.

“Hey,” Gloria calls, and Marnie jumps, not expecting to see her today.

“You scared me.”

“Sorry. I was in the area and just thought I’d pop in and say hi.” That was a lie, but Marnie would never notice that she’d come all the way up from Postwick to see her.

“I’m glad to see you. Haven’t seen much of anyone these days, with the Gym Challenge in full swing. It’s just Piers and ten-year olds. I swear some of them can’t be ten, they look too small.”

“I think that happens every year. We get older, and they seem so much smaller. Imagine when you’re Opal’s age and still a Gym Leader.”  
  
“I have no intention of being a gym leader when I’m that old,” Marnie says, pulling her coat on over her gym leader uniform. Gloria has spotted her in that coat a number of times recently – a big black puffer jacket over a cropped polo shirt and leggings. She looks more comfortable nowadays than she did back at the start of her career – and it’s probably thanks to that coat.

“You never know what life has planned for you,” Gloria hums in response. “I’m surprised I’ve lasted this long as Champion. Maybe someone will beat me this year. I wouldn’t mind if one of you lot took over.”  
  
“There’s been talk about that,” Marnie warns, folding her arms across her chest. “Someone is trying to take your job, so stay on guard.”

“Who?”  
  
“I think you can guess who.”  
  
“Bede,” Gloria says certainly.

“No. Well, if he is planning anything he’s not said anything publicly.”  
  
“Raihan, then,” Gloria sighs.

“Who else? Consider this a friendly warnin’. If I get matched against him I’m not gonna go easy on him. I’d much rather have you as Champion. He always rubs me up the wrong way.”

“Thanks, Marnie. I’ll keep an eye on him.”

“No problem,” Marnie replies, turning her head away.

“Anyway, sort of on that same topic… I’m actually here to ask you if you’d be willing to be my partner for the Galarian Star Tournament! If you haven’t already got someone in mind, that it. And if you want to, of course. No pressure!”  
  
“Oh. Yes, I’d like that. I haven’t got a partner yet, so…”  
  
“Cool! Aw, I’m glad. I haven’t heard what everyone else is doing yet, but I’m sure we’ll make a great team.”  
  
“Piers and Raihan have teamed up,” Marnie blurts out. Gloria raises an eyebrow.

“Now _that_ is an interesting piece of information. I’ll file that away. I’d love to kick Raihan’s ass again, and I’m sure you’d like to get a few digs in on your brother.”  
  
“Oh aye. He deserves them after the last time,” Marnie laughs. Her smile is quick to fade, though. “I’m glad you asked me, though. The gym isn’t doing too well, and our ratings plummeted after the last time when we lost so spectacularly. I got a letter suggestin’ that this could be our last season if things don’t go better. Klara’s gym could take over. I’m not takin’ any chances. I _need_ to win this tournament, Gloria.”  
  
“I’ll do everything I can to make that happen,” she promises, lifting Marnie’s hands within her own. Her eyes widen when she sees the flush on Marnie’s cheeks, and she promptly drops her hands again.

“Thanks, Gloria. Let’s train together sometime, if your schedule allows it.”  
  
“I’ll make time,” Gloria assures her. “Guess I’ll be off then; let you get back to gym leadering. If anyone asks, I was here on official League business.”  
  
“Do you have to go so soon? I have one more match today, then I’m sure we could eat dinner together. I haven’t seen you in a good while now and…”  
  
“I’d like that,” Gloria grins. “I’ll cheer you on!”

* * *

Sonia has lived in the same place for most of her life. All her life that she can remember really. She knows she lived out near Circhester for a while as a baby, but has no recollection of it at all. Wedgehurst is her home as far as she’s concerned, even if she never has actually lived in the town itself. It’s a little strange to be moving now, after all this time in the same place. But it’s a good change, Gloria keeps insisting, and Sonia has to keep reminding herself that.

And Gloria has been such a big help over the last few months. Keeping Sonia grounded when she was convinced she was making a huge mistake. Keeping Leon grounded when he was freaking out over Sonia freaking out. But now they’re moving in together, and even if neither of them will say it out loud to anyone but each other, they’re both happier than they’ve ever been before.

They have to take a Flying Taxi to Motostoke, packed with Sonia’s things in boxes and bags. That’s the only reason Gloria is here – to help Sonia physically move her things about. She suspects Sonia is still freaking out, judging from her grip on her box of prized possessions – the first edition of her book, her trophy from the Gym Challenge, the hair clip she wore at the League Gala, and of course, her Yamper Mug. Yamper himself was tucked away in his Pokéball, despite his many protests.

Gloria wonders what it’ll be like for the two of them. They had been friends forever – she always remembers going to play with Hop when she was really tiny and Sonia being there, taller than all the rest of them, running after Leon as he tore through the fields, chasing a Wooloo that he had inevitably gotten loose. Sonia has been a constant in Gloria’s life for as long as she can remember, even if they’d only really become friends recently.

She wonders what it’s like to wake up next to the same face every day. To smile, knowing that you’re all that matters to the other person in that moment. To make big decisions together, to make small decisions together. Gloria doesn’t really have to make any decisions for herself at the minute, and she wonders vaguely, at the back of her mind, if maybe it would be a nice idea if she moved out too.

But where would she go? Motostoke is familiar to her, of course, and it’s near a lot of things that she needs to be near. Hammerlocke would be nice – she likes the cafés there, and the boutique there is one of her favourites. But then she’d have to see Raihan all the time, and that’s not something she’s particularly keen on at the minute after hearing what Marnie had to hear the other day.

And maybe she’s thinking about Spikemuth. It’s quiet, out of the way, just like Postwick, but in a more urban way that Gloria finds herself quite liking. And she likes seeing Marnie, too. They’ve been hanging out a lot more recently, even before Gloria’s invitation for the Galarian Star Tournament. And now they’re training together twice a week, trying different strategies to see what gels well together so that when the tournament does begin, they’re guaranteed to come out on top.

Maybe she just likes Marnie.

“Something on your mind?” Sonia asks quietly, so as not to attract the attention of the driver. There’s not long to go before they land at Sonia’s new house, and Gloria finds herself tying her fingers in knots. “You’ve been quiet this whole trip.”  
  
“I guess… I’m just a bit jealous, really. Of you. B-but not because of Leon! I just mean the circumstances. Living together with someone you’re in love with? It sounds really nice.”

“It will be, after we get everything decorated. I’m already trying to convince Leon not to paint the living room in Charizard colours,” she says, rolling her eyes. “He argues that the orange feature wall is to represent my hair, but I don’t believe a word of it. Not a single one. I know where his allegiances lie, and it’s with his Pokémon.”  
  
“Does that bother you?”  
  
“Not one bit,” Sonia laughs. “Pokémon were his first love. They were mine too, really. I couldn’t go even half a day without hugging Yamper or I think I’d die. But I know that he loves me. I am very much certain that he loves me, considering he bought this house. Just wait until you see it, Gloria, it’s wild.”  
  
She smiles tensely in response, and looks out the window of the Flying Taxi. The familiar industrial buildings of Motostoke begin to disappear, and are instead replaced with a new housing development that begins just behind the stadium. She’s not surprised Leon picked a house in this area – the houses are new and expensive, but Gloria imagines that being close to the stadium is as important to Leon as the house itself.

The Flying Taxi lands, and together Gloria and Sonia empty her things into the street. It takes a few trips up the driveway, but eventually all the boxes are inside, and Sonia lets out a sigh of relief, flopping down on the sofa. It’s strange, the sofa, grey against the background of an otherwise empty white room. Clearly, it’s all the furniture they’ve got so far – Gloria recognises the thing from Leon’s apartment back in Wyndon.

“All of his stuff is already here,” Sonia clarifies, patting the seat beside her. “But it is a bit weird to see all of it… with my stuff too. Like can you imagine my participation trophy beside his Champion’s Cup? It’d look ridiculous.”  
  
“You know he’d want that to be up there,” Gloria points out. “He’s always been super proud of you for even attempting that.”

“Not at the time. He _hated_ me for dropping out. But he got over it eventually. It was his dream, and it was just something I found fun. I was never really all that good at it.”  
  
“You don’t need to be good at battling to love Pokémon,” Gloria agrees. “I’m not sure I’m even good at battling. I’m just… lucky.”  
  
“You’re _smart_ ,” Sonia says, shaking her head. “And good at battling. You always have a good read on your opponents, I think. You always know when to Dynamax, always a turn or two before your opponent expects it. You always have moves on your team that surprise everyone, and you always seem to have the upper hand. And most importantly, you don’t prioritise using the strongest Pokémon just because. You love your Pokémon and that’s why they’re strong.”  
  
“Why are you always so nice?” Gloria sighs, resting her head on the back of the sofa.

“I’ve just watched _a lot_ of battles over the years. I never missed any of Leon’s matches, even when we weren’t talking. I wanted to feel connected to him. Which is stupid, because I could’ve easily called him anytime. I was just scared of him not picking up.”  
  
“He would have.”  
  
“I know,” Sonia says sadly, twirling her hair around the end of her finger. “I just think we missed out on a lot of good times together, you know? And then we got together in the most ridiculous way possible.”  
  
“I’m glad you told me that story,” Gloria laughs. “I don’t think I’ll ever get over it.”  
  
“What about your love life, then?” Sonia asks with a familiar twinkle in her eye.

“Nothing to report,” Gloria sighs. “I mean. Sort of but also, not at all.”  
  
“Spill!” Sonia says, sitting bolt upright. “I know you’re supposed to be helping me unpack, but…”  
  
“There’s this girl I’ve been talking to. I’m not sure where things are going with her. Or if they’re going at all. But I do think she’s into girls, so that’s a start.”  
  
“Knowing if a relationship is even possible is helpful,” Sonia agrees with a giggle. “But are you friends, at least?”  
  
“Yes,” Gloria says honestly. “And even if things don’t work out romantically, I’d be more than happy to stay friends with her. She’s nice.”  
  
“I’ve never met her, but I know she’s a nice girl,” Sonia says, nodding sagely. Gloria’s mouth falls open, and she finds her hands clenching at her side.

“I didn’t say a name.”  
  
“You didn’t have to. Everyone knows that you and Marnie are great friends, and I think you’d be a great couple. And between you and me, I think you’ve got a good chance.”

Sonia gets up, and lifts her participation trophy from the box. Leon’s Champion’s Cup is already displayed in pride of place above the fireplace, and Sonia places her own trophy beside it, smiling at her own accomplishments.

“You know, he’s doing a lot better these days,” Sonia says absently. “And I think that’s thanks to you.”  
  
“Me? I haven’t done anything. I barely ever speak to Leon, apart from on business things.”  
  
“You took his job. And I know that hurt him for a long time – he still struggles sometimes, and I have to remind him that it’s okay to lose every now and then. But he _hated_ being Champion. It really sucked for him, and I’m glad that you came along and snatched the title, and now he can do things he enjoys. He likes being chairman.”  
  
“He’s a good chairman,”: Gloria agrees. “He’s always so kind. And he really does care about all of us. Seriously – he’s the exact opposite of Chairman Rose. And I know that’s probably on purpose because of… everything. But it’s great for me. I’m glad someone has my back throughout all of this.”

“He’s a good guy,” Sonia agrees. “He has his moments of stupidity, like most of us, but I’m glad that he’s helping you. I’m glad that you find help out of him. And I’m glad things have worked out thus far between us.”  
  
“Thus far? You don’t sound too optimistic.”  
  
“I’m just worried about… everything. Moving in together. It’s a big step! One I’m not entirely sure I’m ready to commit to. But I’m here, and he’ll be here later… and then we’re going furniture shopping at the weekend because all we have is this sofa and a TV table and a bed that’s borrowed from Nessa because she happened to be getting rid of hers at the same time. So that’s on the list for the weekend.”  
  
“Don’t be worried,” Gloria soothes. You’ll be fine. I am confident that you two will live a long and happy life together. You can’t break up now, the nation needs a satisfying ending to the ‘I pretended to date my best friend’ saga.”  
  
“Oh, shut up. You’re as bad as him. Maybe that’s why you’re both Champions?”  
  
“Is having a bad sense of humour a prerequisite?”  
  
“It seems so.” Sonia sighs, and runs a hand through her fringe. “Now, we’ve got a lot of stuff to put away. Come upstairs and help me with these clothes?”  
  
“Sure thing. You definitely have a better wardrobe than me, so if some of your things go missing…”  
  
“Don’t even think about it Gloria,” Sonia says, serious of a sudden. “I have everything catalogued on my Rotom Phone, and I’ll know if anything disappears.”  
  
“Okay, okay,” Gloria says, holding her hands up in mock surrender.  
  
“If nothing goes missing, you can stay for dinner.”  
  
“On the first night of you two living together? I don’t think so. You’ll be all lovey dovey and I cannot possibly deal with that.”  
  
“Touché. I’ll remember that when you ask me to help you move in with Marnie.”  
  
“Don’t you think you’re getting a little ahead of yourself?”  
  
“No! I’m sure that yours is a relationship on a course for romance.”

* * *

Marnie isn’t sure what to make of Postwick. When the Flying Taxi drops her off, she’s first of all put off by the sheer amount of fields she’s surrounded by. A Wooloo quite literally rolls by her, and she gives the Pokémon a look as it bleats at her. There are barely any buildings here, but Marnie has to assume that the one with all the noise coming from it is Gloria’s. She’s careful not to stand on any of the Pokémon that line the path to the front door – two Budews basking in the sun, and Gloria’s Toxtricity helping to water the plants.

She knocks on the door, and waits patiently for a response. She can just about make out a shuffling from inside, and then the door swings open. Unfortunately for Marnie, it isn’t Gloria that greets her, but her mum, beaming at her, holding an arm out to help her inside.

“You must be Marnie,” she says warmly. “It’s so wonderful to meet you. Gloria talks about you a lot! Always telling me how she’s making all these trips to Spikemuth to see you, even though it’s so far away!”  
  
“Mum!” Gloria hisses as she appears from the back of the house. “Don’t embarrass me like that. Marnie is a gym leader, and technically I am her boss.”

“You were her friend first though, right?”  
  
“Yes,” Gloria says simply, glancing from Marnie to her mother, and delighting in how the corner of Marnie’s mouth twitches upward in the tell-tale sign of a smile.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Marnie says, holding her hand out. Gloria’s mum just rolls her eyes – and Marnie can see where her daughter gets it from.

“No need for formalities. It’s always nice to meet my daughter’s friends or work colleagues or whatever she likes to call them. You’re a lot more polite than that Bede one, so you’re welcome to stay for dinner.” Her voice drops to a stage whisper as she leans in close to Marnie. “He wasn’t.”

“Thanks,” Marnie mumbles, and with a roll of her eyes, Gloria pushes past her mum to grab Marnie’s hand and escort her out the back. Marnie turns around to wave at her mum, who looks almost ecstatic as she waves back.

“I hate how she always does that,” Gloria grumbles. “You should see her around Hop, she thinks he’s Arceus’ gift.”  
  
“Hop’s nice,” Marnie agrees.

“Anyway, we’re here to train. We need to figure out what Pokémon to use at the tournament. Since you’re a primary dark type user, that’s Thievul out. What are you planning on? I think it’s easier for me to work around you, rather than the other way around.”  
  
“Sure,” Marnie agrees, following Gloria’s lead to a small bench at the back of the garden. “Morpeko, most definitely. I couldn’t go a battle without her. Probably Grimmsnarl, as that’s my only Pokémon that can Gigantamax, and we need that on our side. And Scrafty, just to tie things together.”  
  
“So you’ve got Dark, Fairy, Electric and Fighting covered. Obviously we can’t cover all eighteen types between the two of us…” Gloria mumbles, counting on her fingers, trying to come up with a solution. Her concentrating face is cute, Marnie thinks, before she promptly shoves that thought from her head. She’s here to train, not to fawn over Gloria. It’s been a long trip, she argues with herself, that’s why she’s distracted.

“Cinderace?” Marnie suggests, and Gloria grins.  
  
“Who else? We need a water type to take down Leon’s Charizard – I reckon there’s a good chance of us meeting him and who ever he’s pairing with in the finals.”  
  
“Mustard, probably, so maybe a flying type to take out his Urshifu?”  
  
“Aw Marnie, you’re a genius! So Cinderace and Corviknight and a water type… I didn’t use one of my journey, but I’m sure I have one in backup somewhere. It’s just deciding who!”

“Did you not have a Gyarados? I distinctly remember that. And getting pummelled by a Hydro Pump at the Champion Cup.”  
  
“I think that was Grapploct,” Gloria hums. “Oh, but I have Kingdra from the Isle of Armour. So that covers Dragon too!”  
  
“Sounds good to me.”

“I’m certain we can win this,” Gloria says, settling back into her seat on the bench. “I want to win this.”  
  
“So do I,” Marnie echoes. “I think… we have a good chance.”

“I suppose it just depends on who we get matched up with on the day.”  
  
“We’ll struggle against Nessa, especially with that Drednaw. And Milo will likely be a challenge too,” Marnie says, running through the teams formed for the last Tournament. “Gordie always hits hard, and I don’t stand a chance against Bea. But my brother shouldn’t be too much of a problem, and all of your Pokémon are stronger than Raihan’s on a pure power level, even if he likes to think otherwise.”

“There are others, though. Who knows what Melony will do, or Allister. Kabu is always full of surprises too. Bede is strong, and I haven’t seen Klara since before she became a gym leader. And of course, Leon and Mustard. I’ve struggled against both of them before, and if you’re right and they pair up, it’ll be even worse. And Peony, too. He… he’s unpredictable. If he keeps his cool, he could be as hard to beat as Leon.”  
  
“I’ve never met him,” Marnie admits, “but from what you’ve told me he’s stronger than he has any right to be.”

“He was Champion at one point,” Gloria reminds her. “And he’s only gotten stronger since then.”

“So… we’re up against some tough competition.”  
  
“Definitely. Leon and Raihan won the last one, so they have that experience on their side. As well as a lot more battle experience in general than either of us.”  
  
“Curse overprotective families, huh?” Marnie says, with something that almost resembles a laugh.

“It’s not my mum’s fault that I didn’t get to go at ten. It was all because Hop’s mum saw how much Leon was suffering, and didn’t want either of us to go through something similar. Hop didn’t want to go, not really… but he did run away to Wedgehurst anyway.”  
  
“Leon… found being Champion hard?” Marnie asks, bewildered by the prospect that someone so in the limelight could have been struggling with the position for so long.

“Yeah. Never let on, not once. Did to Sonia, once they got together. His mum knew what was up, being his mum, though. She hated him moving away – he hadn’t even gone when we were supposed to head out and she still was panicking about it. I’m not mad at her, though. If we hadn’t delayed, I never would have met you.”

“Gloria...” Marnie mumbles, turning her head away.

“It’s true! I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“I’m glad I met you too.” She turns back to Gloria, this time with another half-smile pulling at her lips. For a brief moment, Marnie considers leaning across the small gap between them and kissing Gloria, but instead she leans backwards, away from the object of her affections.

“I’m used to over protective people too. You’ve met Piers… and Team Yell. They weren’t just to deter people from getting’ to Spikemuth, from stopping people from battlin’ me so my Pokémon wouldn’t get too tired. They were my own personal security company, because I ran away from home.”  
  
“You… really?”

“I wanted to go at ten too. But because Piers was a gym leader and had been for a good while at that point, and he had seen a lot of trainers come through and fail miserably months later, whether they got the gym badge or not. He didn’t want me to go through the same thing. Didn’t think I could handle it.”

“But you _could_ handle it,” Gloria makes sure to remind her.

“I know. Maybe because I was fifteen, and not ten. But… I think the same as you. It all worked out well in the end. Because I got to meet you.”  
  
Gloria grins at that, and shuffles towards Marnie, just a few inches closer, but close enough that she can lean her head on the taller girl’s shoulder. She can feel Marnie tense underneath her cheek, but she relaxes a moment later, and rests her head atop Gloria’s. They stare out at the garden that stretches before them, lined with Gloria’s mother’s grass type Pokémon. They don’t have much longer to spend like this, together, but Gloria isn’t sure that they’ll have to part after all.


	2. Vindication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter got so long lmao please take breaks!

Fifteen trainers walk onto the pitch, joining Leon who stands in the middle, arms folded across his chest. Gloria notices that he’s wearing his Champion uniform again, and rolls her eyes. He was always a lot more dramatic about being Champion than she is, but she supposes that’s largely due in part to the fact that he grew up as Champion.

Mustard wears his Champion uniform too, though his version is a lot more subtle, underneath the zipped-up jacket that he usually dons. Gloria wouldn’t even have known he had it on had she not seen the yellow hem poking out the bottom. She grits her teeth, knowing that it likely means he is planning to pair with Leon – they can both do a dramatic reveal of their outfits at the same time.

Marnie hovers close to Gloria’s side. The stadium is packed, not a seat left empty. The other competitors seem so relaxed, including Gloria, and Marnie has to remind herself that she is completely capable of doing this. She’s a gym leader too, and a former competitor in the preliminary stages of the Champion’s Cup. Not many people make it that far, giving up on the Gym Challenge long before they ever reach Wyndon. Marnie holds her head a little higher, hoping that faking confidence will actually make her feel better.

“You look good. With your hair down,” Gloria mumbles, keeping her eyes trained on Leon.

“Thanks,” Marnie whispers in response. “I can’t believe you dyed your hair again.” She’s commenting on Gloria’s new locks – cut short once again, dyed a dark brown, darker than her natural colour. “It’s a wonder it’s not all fallen out yet.”  
  
“Might bleach it next week.”  
  
“Don’t you dare!”

A Wyndon Stadium aide comes running out of the stands, and hands a microphone to Leon before disappearing. The former champion clears his throat, the crowd hushes. Ever the sort to work the crowd, Leon does his signature pose, earning a roar in response. Gloria rolls her eyes.

“Welcome, everyone! This is the most highly anticipated event of the year – the Galarian Star Tournament!”  
  
“Woo,” Gloria responds under her breath, loud enough for Marnie and Peony to hear. The older man clamps a hand to his mouth to stop a laugh, and Marnie presses her lips together to stop herself from grinning.

“We have a full day of exciting battles for you, so stay in your seats! You don’t want to miss a moment of this. Seven battles, one after another, to find out who the top two trainers in all of Galar are! We won’t keep you waiting any longer – here are the match ups!”  
  
He points up to the screen. Marnie holds her breath. She and Gloria appear first, and under them is Milo and Nessa – their first match up. Marnie tries not to sigh – this was something they had been worried about. But it wouldn’t be impossible. They would just have to think hard about the whole thing.

She gives a cursory glance to the rest of the board, just to get an idea of what is happening. Below them, Piers and Raihan face off against Klara and Bede. That doesn’t look like a good match-up for Raihan, but she keeps her face still as she rejoices in the idea of her brother and Gloria’s biggest challenge for the crown being kept out of the second round.

On the other side of the board, Melony and Allister battle Bea and Gordie – that’s probably the most evenly matched of all the battles. Below that, a match-up that has Marnie feeling nervous even though she’s not involved – Kabu and Peony versus Leon and Mustard. Three former Champions in one first round battle? It sounds terrifying. But it means that she was right – Leon and Mustard have paired together, and look like the pair that will win their side of the board with no problem. If they can even get to the final, her spot as Major League Gym Leader is safe – there’s not much point in worrying if they can win when she sees their potential match ups.

“Before we begin, we’ll let the pairs go to the locker rooms, to get ready. If you’re labelled one, you’re on the right, and if you’re labelled two, you’re on the left! Let’s all have a Champion Time, first of all with a song from the Maximisers!”  
  
Marnie always hated that band, even more so now that Piers had taken over their musical training, if she could even go as far as to call it that. She turns on her heel, and sighs as she notices Piers himself walking to the locker room on their side of the field. Leon and Mustard are heading this way too, she notices. There’s nothing wrong with sharing a locker room with them, but she would much rather it just be Gloria and her, so they could talk strategy.

They seclude themselves in a corner anyway, while the other six trainers relax on their benches. There’s a lot of pressure, going first, and Marnie remembers how last time, she and her brother lost so spectacularly after going first. They only have a few minutes, until the song ends and the Maximisers clear the field.

“Save Morpeko for the end. I know there’s no Gigantamax, but even Dynamaxing will help take out Nessa’s Drednaw. I’ll go in with Cinderace and see how many of Milo’s Pokémon I can take out on my own with Gigantamaxing.”  
  
“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Marnie hisses. “You know that Nessa will target you!”  
  
“You’ll have to keep her at bay for me. I know you can do it. Besides, the HP boost Cinderace gets from Gigantamaxing will be enough to for him to hold on for the time being.”  
  
“If you’re sure.”  
  
Gloria nods, and despite her reservations, Marnie nods too. She pulls her coat a little tighter around her- though Wyndon Stadium might be full of people, being this far up north is cold, just like Spikemuth. The music on the field has stopped. An aide gives them the nod.

“Gloria,” she says as they make their way into the tunnel, stopping before they’re visible to the crowd. “I know we’re a team. But I am not gonna let you outshine me today.”

“I wouldn’t want it any other way,” Gloria beams.

“Good. Let’s do this, then.”

They walk into the middle of the field, the announcer explaining the rules, then going into detail about this match up. In theory, they have the advantage. Milo and Nessa are often the first two gym leaders faced by challengers. Marnie is usually the seventh. Gloria is the Champion. On a sheer power level, they have the win.

All four trainers shake hands before heading back to their own end of the field. Gloria’s face shifts from kind smile to sheer determination, her jaw set, eyes cold and focussed. This is battling mode – Marnie remembers it from their own League Challenge.

“This is the first battle of the first round of the Galarian Star Tournament!” The referee calls from the side lines. “This battle is between Champion Gloria and Gym Leader Marnie versus Gym Leaders Milo and Nessa. You may each use three Pokémon, and the battle is over when all six Pokémon from one side are knocked out. Begin!”  
  
“Cinderace, go!”  
  
“Scrafty, your turn!”

“Golisopod!”  
  
“Shiftry, help out!”

“We okay?” Marnie mumbles.   
  
“Yep. Got it.”  
  
Gloria throws her arm out, the Dynamax band on her wrist glowing red as she returns Cinderace to its Pokéball and prepares to throw it backwards again. The crowd goes wild in the stands – the first turn of the whole tournament and already, the current Champion is bringing out the big guns. Cinderace appears in all of its fiery glory, dwarfing the two trainers in front of it.

“And right off the bat, our current Champion Gigantamaxes her Cinderace! This is a surprise – she must be confident that she can win,” comes the voice of the announcer.

“Or scared she’ll lose!” Comes Nessa’s taunt from the other end of the field. Gloria rolls her eyes.

“Alright then. G-Max Fireball at Shiftry!”

Cinderace doesn’t make a sound as it kicks a fireball towards Shiftry. Milo’s Pokémon couldn’t dodge even if it wanted to, didn’t have a hope of making it away from the attack. Gloria’s Cinderace is widely considered the strongest Pokémon in the Galar region, and Gloria’s smirk confirms that as Shiftry collapses.

“And Shiftry is down in one!” The announcer yells. Gloria can’t quite place the voice, but they’re definitely familiar to her. “How will Milo and Nessa respond now?”

It’s Nessa that moves next. As expected, Golisopod goes straight for Cinderace with its Liquidation attack. Cinderace cries out in pain, but doesn’t topple from atop it’s fiery throne, standing strong on the ball of fire. Marnie looks to her left in time to see Gloria cross her arms with a smug smirk. She turns to Scrafty, who as usual, looks like he doesn’t want to be there.

“Thunder Punch!”  
  
Scrafty takes off across the field, eyes focussed on Golisopod. Nessa’s Pokémon is on the defense, staying still while it watches Scrafty’s approach. But as much as it watches, it can’t keep track of Scrafty, who dips in and out of sight, using Cinderace’s shadows to get close enough to land Thunder Punch on Golisopod. As soon as the attack makes contact, Golisopod zips back to its Pokéball, thanks to its Emergency Exit ability. With a sigh, Scrafty returns unharmed to Marnie’s side.

“That’s annoying,” Marnie mumbles, watching as Nessa sends out Toxapex. Milo sends out Cherrim.

“Don’t worry. We’re still miles ahead of them.” Gloria shoots a grin at Marnie, a rare break in her serious battling character. Marnie just hopes that the camera isn’t focussed on her – it’ll definitely pick up on how pink her cheeks are. “G-Max Fireball!” Gloria calls again.

Marnie glances at the big screen to see Milo’s reaction – he looks accepting, as if he knew this was going to happen when he saw he was paired against Gloria. Nessa is in the background of the shot, though, hands clenched by her side, jaw set just as Gloria’s is on the other side of the field.

The fireball comes cascading down on top of Cherrim, with Toxapex scuttling out of the way. When the flames dissipates, Cherrim too is unconscious. Cinderace’s smile matches the smug one on his trainer’s face, but Marnie can see that there’s something else in her eyes. She chews on her bottom lip, her eyes trained on Nessa’s Toxapex.

“Venoshock!” Nessa calls, and Gloria bites down hard enough to draw blood.

“Thunder Punch!” Marnie commands while Nessa is distracted.

This is what she was dreading – when it comes to power, she has the advantage, but her tactics aren’t the best in the region. As Toxapex’s attack heads towards Cinderace, coating the Striker Pokémon in sticky purple, Scrafty’s fist makes contact with the underside of Toxapex. It goes skittering backwards before righting itself once more.

“Go, Appletun!” Milo calls. This time it’s Marnie that grits her teeth. As expected, Milo returns Appletun to its Pokéball and releases it again, Gigantamaxed. The Pokémon growls at Cinderace, and though Gloria looks concerned, Cinderace doesn’t. “G-Max Sweetness!”

This attack isn’t aimed at Cinderace, but at Scrafty. Neither Gloria nor Marnie are expecting this, and so can’t move in time to stop it. Despite no type advantage, Scrafty falls to the G Max move.

“Return,” Marnie mumbles, holding her Pokéball out to bring Scrafty back to her. “What now?” She mutters to Gloria.

“Go for Morpeko. We’re doing okay, but… just to be safe. Nessa still has all three of her Pokémon, and we need to get rid of them. And Cinderace is struggling now.” Gloria turns her attention back to the battle. “G-Max Fireball!” She calls for the third and final time.

The attack hurtles towards Appletun – it falters, but doesn’t faint. Gloria nods – despite being Gigantamaxed, Appletun isn’t a threat, not really. It’s Nessa that’s their main issue, Nessa that always would’ve been the problem.

“With Cinderace on its last G-Max legs, how are Marnie and Gloria going to come back from this?” The announcer says, and Gloria belatedly wonders if it’s the Ball Guy.

“Liquidation!” Nessa calls to finish the turn, and Gloria braces herself as if she’s going to take the brunt of the attack and not Cinderace. The clouds disappear from around Cinderace’s head, and the Pokémon appears normal sized on the field, one paw on the ground to support it. Cinderace hangs on, but barely.

“Alright, Morpeko!” Marnie yells, tossing her ace’s Pokéball. She wastes no time in Dynamaxing, determined to get rid of Toxapex as quickly as she can. As Morpeko grows in size, Marnie and Gloria nod to each other. “Max Lightning!”

As Morpeko’s attack hits Toxapex, the battlefield changes, the ground crackling with electricity. Morpeko squeaks as it feels the boost. In the commotion, Cinderace charges forward, following the trajectory of Gloria’s outstretched arm.

“Pyro Ball!” Gloria yells.

Toxapex and Appletun both fall. Gloria grins, and Marnie feels the tension fall from her shoulders. They’re not out of the woods yet, with Nessa’s Golisopod on half health and her Drednaw still to take down, but victory is in sight.

Nessa sends out Golisopod again, and Gloria uses her turn to switch out Cinderace for Corviknight. Marnie calls for another Max Lightning, and Morpeko obliges, charged up by the Electric Terrain that its last attack created. With less than half of its HP left, Golisopod fails, setting Marnie and Gloria up nicely for their final mountain.

They’re going to win – there’s practically no way they can’t, when Nessa only has Drednaw left, and each of them have two perfectly healthy Pokémon remaining. As predicted, Nessa sends out her signature Pokémon to face off against her opponents, the last line of defence.

“Alright everyone, let’s do this!” Nessa says. The big screen shows her smile, stunning as ever despite how much pressure she’s under. “G-Max Stonesurge!”

It isn’t clear who the attack is aimed at, but with Corviknight rocketing upwards to dodge it, the attack hits Morpeko. She squeaks in pain, but stands still, ready to counterattack. Marnie gives her a nod, and Morpeko gives another Max Lightning, the last one before she’ll inevitably shrink back to normal size.

“Aerial Ace!” Gloria calls. Corviknight may be clunky, but Gloria has trained it to be fast, and it swoops across Drednaw, making Nessa’s Pokémon cry in pain.

Morpeko disappears, reappearing at normal size back at Marnie’s feet. She’s a little beaten up, but seems cheery enough. Nessa seems calm, though, preparing her next attack.

“G-Max Stonesurge!” She calls again. This time it’s for Corviknight, and the Pokémon is trapped within the watery vortex. It breaks free, however – just what Gloria would expect from the first Pokémon she caught.

“Aura Wheel!” Marnie cries, watching her tiny Pokémon surge forward, surrounded in electricity.

“Brave Bird!” Gloria calls. It’s an all-out move, and it’s effective, as when the two moves collide, Drednaw disappears, left unconscious on the field.

“And that’s it! Nessa and Milo have lost three Pokémon each, so Marnie and Gloria are the winners, and advance to the second round!” The announcer calls, the referee waving his flag in the air.

The crowd goes wild, and Gloria holds her hand out for Marnie to high five after their Pokémon are returned to their balls. They head into the middle of the pitch to shake hands with Milo and Nessa, before heading back into the locker rooms.

“Well done,” Leon says, placing a strong hand on Gloria’s shoulder. “Just what I expected. You didn’t break a sweat!”  
  
“Not true,” admits Gloria, placing her Pokéballs into the healing machine alongside Marnie’s. “When Cinderace was poisoned, I really started to worry.”

“There wasn’t anythin’ to worry about,” Piers says, approaching from the corner, Raihan following behind. “That was a great performance.”  
  
“Thanks,” Marnie mumbles, embarrassed and overwhelmed by the attention.

“Just have to see if we manage to do the same,” Raihan says.   
  
Gloria stares him down. She’s much shorter than him – by more than a foot, in fact. But she refuses to let herself be intimidated by him, tilting her chin up to keep his eyeline. With her gaze, she lets him know what she’s thinking – she knows what he’s planning, and she won’t stand for it. Raihan raises an eyebrow, she narrows her eyes. He looks away.

“We’re up next,” Piers sighs. “Let’s go.”

He tugs on Raihan’s sleeve to pull him away. Marnie hovers by the door, watching them disappear down the tunnel and onto the pitch. Gloria’s eyes remain on her, and she sighs, joining her partner on the bench. Leon sits on Gloria’s other side, practically folded in half, elbows on knees, as he watches the screen.

Mustard sits under the TV on another bench, his stare a little unnerving every time Marnie accidentally makes eye contact with him. Allister and Melony sit on the other side of the room, Allister swinging his legs and chatting idly with his partner. Gloria’s focus remains solidly on the TV, watching as Bede and Klara’s Mawile and Slowking are taken down by Raihan’s Flygon and Piers’s Skuntank.

“Thought things would go the other way around,” Marnie mutters as Bede’s Rapidash topples to a move from Piers’s Obstagoon.

“Yeah,” Gloria says, focus more on Raihan than anyone else battling. He’s being reckless, and she doesn’t like that. She wants to beat him, properly. But he’s all over the place, attacks missing, letting his Pokémon be hit head on. Is he not paying attention? Or is this some weird ploy to make himself look worse?

It’s only then that Gloria notices that Piers is still using Skuntank, and it’s still looking in top shape. Raihan must be taking all the hits for Piers – a strange defensive strategy if ever she’s seen one, and not one that she would be willing to risk at any rate. She glances at Marnie out of the corner of her eye – she’s rolling her eyes, having just realised the same thing. What’s worse for her is that she’s had to put up with Raihan and Piers’s antics for months now – not something that she particularly enjoys.

They win the battle, Raihan and Piers. The camera zooms in on Bede, and then on Klara. Neither of them look at all happy – in fact, both of them look like they’re about to explode. On the other side of the field, their opponents take a selfie. Marnie resists the urge to be sick – she’s had just about enough of them two at this point.

“We’re going to have to face them next,” Gloria points out.

“I’d hoped we could’ve avoided them. I would’ve rather battled Klara and Bede.”  
  
“Me too,” Gloria sighs – though it’s more because she likes beating Bede more than because they’re an easier matchup.

“You two will be fine,” Leon soothes. “Besides, you won’t see them again, they’ll go into the locker room on the other side. Feel free to strategize out loud.”

“Scrafty knows Ice Punch,” Marnie says lamely.

“That’s a good start. Kingdra… has Ice Beam and Dragon Pulse.”

“You have a Kingdra?” Leon asks, a little surprised. Gloria turns to him with a smirk.

“From the Isle of Armour,” she explains. “And brought specifically to kick your ass. Do you want to try changing your team around it?”  
  
“No thanks,” Leon says. “But I’m sure we’ll be fine. You might not even win against these two.”  
  
“Sure, you might not win your matches either,” Marnie says, all of a sudden brave. Leon looks taken aback, and Marnie shrinks into herself while Gloria cackles.

“A-anyway. If we coordinate against Raihan first of all, then we can go for my brother after.”

“Even if we can get him down to Duraludon, we’ll be fine.”  
  
“Grimmsnarl can take down Piers’s Pokémon. He has a few fairy type moves too.”  
  
“Alright,” Gloria says, nodding. “We’ll be fine.”  
  
“Raihan’s Goodra is a lot weaker than it looks. It’s probably the weakest on his team. But it’s also the crux of his weather-based thing, the one that stops it from being sandy. If you want to win, you _have_ to let it use Rain Dance,” Leon explains.

“Why are you helping us?” Gloria asks.

“Because I want to battle you in the finals,” he says with a grin. “And I’ve battled Raihan more times than anyone else. You can use his tricks to your advantage, if you’re smart.”  
  
“Marnie’s smart,” Gloria says, turning to the girl with a soft smile. “My strategies are lacking, but I’m sure if anyone can do it, it’ll be her.”  
  
“You’ve got another two matches before you have to worry. The lunch cart will be round soon,” Leon jokes. “Relax. You two are great trainers.”

“Thanks,” Marnie mumbles. She and Leon have rarely interacted – she became Gym Leader under the interim chairman, and Leon has never bothered to come to visit her in Spikemuth to check up on her – she’s not sure he even knows where Spikemuth is. And he never asks her to come to Wyndon, so their time together has been significantly lacking over the years.

He grins at her, and she turns her attention to the other side of the room. The announcer’s voice comes over the intercom, and Melony and Allister disappear just like Raihan and Piers did not much earlier. The four of them left watch the match together – the closest thus far. It comes down to Melony and Gordie, two Gigantamaxed Pokémon, including one with a type advantage against the other. But Melony’s Lapras goes down, and not too long after, Gordie and Bea enter the right locker room.

There’s a round of well dones and good lucks as Mustard and Leon begin to warm up – both of them very much into the physical side of Pokémon battling. Though she’s trained under both of them, Gloria never picked up on that – it’s a bit too much for her. They’re both very over the top, and while her battling style is huge and explosive, Gloria herself is a lot more understated.

They jog on the spot, and stretch. Gloria isn’t sure how Leon is so flexible – she can barely touch her toes. But Leon can touch the floor, and bend backwards, and still has the strongest leg and arm muscles out of anyone she’s ever met. Maybe she should ask him about what gym he goes too (and just hope he doesn’t respond with some stupid sort of joke about Hammerlocke or something).

Eventually, her distractions disappear, out to wait in the tunnel, and then onto the pitch. As the match begins, Gloria finds herself amazed that neither of them do the show of throwing their outer layers off – maybe they really are hoping to make it to the finals before they do their dramatic showing off.

Pokémon battling is just a form of theatricality. Gloria is well aware of that, and has become increasingly so in the last number of years. In Galar, it’s like a sport, like how they’re really into real sport in Unova. In other regions, they really go all out on the theatre of it, with contests and showcases and musicals.

It’s an interesting way of Pokémon training that Gloria’s really interested in, and the more she practices, the better she gets a hang of some of the techniques. She would never be able to hold her own against the professionals in the other regions, but it’s nice to have another string to her bow. Maybe she can use some of those skills in this next battle – truth be told, she’s more worried about beating Raihan and Piers than she is about potentially having to beat Mustard and Leon – she’s much more used to their battling styles.

Marnie bites her nails beside her, chipping what was perfect black nail polish at the start of the day. Like Gloria, Leon doesn’t wait to Gigantamax his Charizard. Peony’s Pokémon don’t stand a chance against Charizard, even with Gigantamaxing on their side too. Mustard takes care of Kabu with a series of expertly timed strikes. It’s not hard for either of them to finish the battle, and they disappear off the other side of the field as victors.

Peony claps Gloria on the shoulder on his way into the room, not looking even remotely upset about having lost. She wishes she could have his outlook on life at all times – hopefully if they continue to spend time together he’ll rub off on her.

It feels like seconds from Kabu and Peony appearing and the announcer calling her and Marnie’s names to head out onto the pitch. Marnie gives her a determined nod, and together, they head down the tunnel and onto the pitch. From the other end appear Raihan and Piers – both of them significantly taller, significantly more experience, significantly more popular than their opponents. They shake hands. When they turn away, Gloria rolls her eyes.

“I want to win this so badly. I need to wipe that stupid smile off his face,” she mutters, grinding her teeth together.

“You’re not going to win if you don’t calm down,” Marnie warns. “I believe in you. I believe in us. Let’s do this.”  
  
“This is the first battle of the semi-finals of the Galarian Star Tournament!” The referee calls from the side lines. “This battle is between Champion Gloria and Gym Leader Marnie versus Gym Leader Raihan and Pokémon Trainer Piers. You may each use three Pokémon, and the battle is over when all six Pokémon from one side are knocked out. Begin!”  
  
“Kingdra, go!”  
  
“Scrafty, you’re up!”  
  
“Flygon, let’s do this!”  
  
“Skuntank, you’re up!”  
  
“Remember the strategy,” Marnie whispers, grabbing onto the sleeve of Gloria’s coat. “Take out Raihan, then Piers. Ice moves as far as possible.”  
  
“And pray that he doesn’t do anything stupid,” Gloria agrees. “No Dynamaxing just yet?”  
  
“Nope. Scrafty, Ice Punch!” Marnie yells, kicking the battle off with a start.  
  
“Ice Beam!” Gloria commands.

Kingdra rears up, firing ice at the ground. Raihan laughs, as if the move had missed. His Rotom Phone flashes in the distance, and Gloria wishes it caught her smirk. Scrafty slides along the now icy ground, picking up speed and power as it hurtles towards Flygon. Scrafty probably isn’t as powerful as Flygon, but with the speed and the type effectiveness, it’s enough to throw Flygon right back towards its trainer. Kingrdra isn’t through yet, though – it tilts it’s head up last minute, and the remnants of its Ice Beam attack freeze Flygon solid.  
  
“Use Flamethrower!” Raihan commands. Nothing happens – as to be expected. But its belly begins to warm, and Gloria and Marnie know they only have so much time before it defrosts itself.

“Use Screech on Kingdra!” Piers commands. Gloria raises an eyebrow – if it were her, she would’ve gone for Scrafty – it’s a lot more versatile than Kingdra. But she supposes that Piers knows Marnie, and every strategy she’s got up her sleeve. Gloria is a wild card – neither Piers nor Raihan will be able to accurately figure out what’s going on in her mind.  
  
“Kingdra, use Dragon Pulse on Flygon!” Comes Gloria’s retaliation.

Raihan’s face on the big screen is a sight to behold. The blue beam of energy has nowhere to go but straight into a still Flygon. The ice shatters upon impact, and so does the first thread of Raihan’s composure. Flygon is down – the referee holds his flag up as Raihan reluctantly takes the first loss of the match.

“Drain Punch!” Marnie calls, at the same time that Piers yells, “Sucker Punch!”

Skuntank raises its back legs to attack, but it has no chance when the move won’t even work. Scrafty gets in with another attack, but Skuntank doesn’t go down that easily. It hangs on, stoic as Scrafty bounces back to its trainer. Raihan mumbles something to Piers that Gloria doesn’t like. Immediately, she’s on guard. This may not end well for them, she’s aware of that. But she’s not about to let it.

“Alright, if you want to play that way, I’ll bring out my big guns! Goodra, let’s go! Rain Dance!”  
  
Raihan tosses the Pokéball onto the field, his Rotom Phone flashing once again as it captures Goodra’s entrance. The Pokémon immediately sets to work – the sky begins to cloud over, darkening as the sun is covered. Then the rain begins. This is nothing like the rain that Gloria faced in Hammerlocke’s gym nearly six years ago now. No, this is different. Goodra is stronger now – this is a torrential downpour.

“It didn’t even use Sandstorm, though…” Marnie grumbles.

“How’s that feel?” Raihan jeers, laughing as Marnie peels off her coat, soaked to the skin in a matter of moments.   
  
“Nothing we can’t handle,” Gloria yells back. “Kingdra, Hydro Pump! Aim for Skuntank!”  
  
She’s going off their strategy, but it’s fine. Hydro Pump won’t do much against Goodra, but Scrafty still has a chance to get in with another Ice Punch before the floor melts away once again. Gloria grits her teeth – they need to get rid of Goodra before what she thinks is going to happen happens. Thankfully, Skuntank goes down – one less problem for her to deal with.

“Scrafty, Ice Punch!”  
  
Marnie’s Pokémon has quickly gotten used to sliding across the floor. The thing could be a pro skater- dancing its way to Goodra, who’s slimy feet have gotten stuck to the icy battlefield. One punch to its abdomen effectively unsticks it, sending it toppling onto its back. It gets stuck for a minute, but Goodra’s warm rain makes the ice melt, allowing it to get back onto its feet.

“Toxtricity, go!”  
  
Gloria grits her teeth.

“Goodra, use Thunder!” Raihan commands. This is what Gloria was dreading. With the rain, Thunder will undoubtedly hit Kingdra. And it does, crackling down from the sky, the light so bright, so close, that it causes Gloria to turn away.

Kingra doesn’t go down that easily – the fact that it’s part Dragon Type helps with that. But in the brightness, Toxtricity has gotten close too, presumably given a command that Gloria didn’t hear over the sound of the Thunder. It uses Overdrive, a move that’s she’s familiar with herself. The electricity crackles all along the ground, and Kingdra falls to the floor.

“Damn it,” Gloria mutters, recalling her Pokémon. Raihan looks smug, but Gloria knows that his Goodra is on its last legs, and has no right to be looking like that.

“Ice Punch!” Marnie yells, flashing a concerned look in Gloria’s direction. This is Marnie’s chance to shine. With none of Gloria’s Pokémon to hide behind, Scrafty surges forward, soaking in the atmosphere – all eyes in the stadium on it. Its punch connects with Goodra once again, and this time, it collapses, falling backwards.

Gloria nods in approval, and Marnie finds herself smiling. Raihan will be onto his last Pokémon, and she realises that they didn’t get any advice from Leon on dealing with Duraludon. Gloria selects Cinderace – neither of her other Pokémon are a particularly good choice at the moment, but Cinderace is at least fast enough to dodge attacks.

“Time for a show,” Raihan says, Gigantamaxing Duraludon. The Pokémon grows exponentially, towering out of the stadium. It’s a stupid looking Pokémon, Gloria thinks bitterly. But they’re still winning, and that’s what matters in this moment.

“Scrafty! Use Ice Punch!”  
  
It’s no use – Duraludon’s steel typing makes Scrafty’s ice type moves practically useless. Raihan’s smirk is displayed in a close up on the screen. Gloria’s anger peaks.

“G-Max Depletion!”

The attack comes falling down not on Cinderace, as she suspected, but on Scrafty. Clearly he was of more concern than Cinderace, but this just gives Gloria an opening. Taking out Toxtricity is her next concern – and Cinderace can do it, even with its moves suppressed by the rain.

“Pyro Ball!” Gloria commands. Cinderace launches itself upwards as Marnie returns Scrafty to its ball, taken out in one go by Duraludon. Toxtricity takes the brunt of the attack, its arms coming up in front of it to protect itself the best it can. But Toxtricity doesn’t falter. Gloria grits her teeth.

“Taunt!” Piers commands. Gloria rolls her eyes – clearly in the five years he’s been away from being gym leader, Piers hasn’t been watching the battles. Gloria never uses anything other than attack moves – her strategy is to hit hard and fast. If a Pokémon can’t do that, she doesn’t want it on her team.

“Grimmsnarl!” Marnie calls, tossing the ball of her second Pokémon onto the field.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Gloria asks, watching Marnie’s Dynamax band light up.

“Trust me, Gloria,” Marnie nods, returning her Pokémon and carelessly tossing Grimmsnarl’s ball behind her. The Bulk Up Pokémon appears in full form, crying out. This is where the battle really begins, and Gloria knows that she just has to put her faith into Marnie’s decision-making abilities.

“Max Starfall!” Marnie calls. The battlefield fills with pink light, and Duraludon cries out in pain as it takes Marnie’s attack. Grimmsnarl had been a surprise the first time Gloria had seen it, and now it just feels like the most normal thing in the world, to see this huge creepy Pokémon hovering behind the cutest girl in the region. Marnie doesn’t seem perturbed by Grimmsnarl at all.

“Pyro Ball!” Gloria commands again, and this time, Toxtricity does fall. Piers doesn’t even seem that annoyed, but Gloria is elated – she and Marnie each have two Pokémon left, while Piers and Raihan are down to their last two. Of course, these last two are the most difficult, but that’s what makes the battle so fun.

“G-Max Depletion,” Raihan commands again, this time aimed for Cinderace. There’s no way to dodge it, so Gloria just prays that Cinderace hangs on. And he does, to an extent. He’s weak as he gets back up, but Gloria knows that’s when Blaze kicks in and Cinderace starts working that bit harder.

“Obstagoon, your turn,” Piers says, tossing his last Pokéball onto the field with a flick of his wrist.

“Why didn’t that do much?” Marnie hisses.

“Steel type too… we have literally nothing that’ll work. Keep at it.”

“G-Max Snooze!” Marnie commands.

Grimmsnarl yawns, but the size of it amplifies the sound into something more akin to a yell. Maybe Marnie should have used that move earlier, but it’s going to buy them time regardless. Though they’re clearly ahead, Raihan and Piers still have a chance to win. Gloria is determined to ensure that doesn’t happen, and Marnie’s face of sheer concentration shows she feels exactly the same. Duraludon still doesn’t move.

“Throat Chop,” Piers calls, his enthusiasm for the battle clearly gone down the drain now that it’s unlikely they’ll win.

Gloria narrows her eyes – where was the defensive Raihan that she saw in the last match? Was he so determined to beat her that he had forgotten all about his boyfriend? Obstagoon’s paws light up with energy, and it goes running towards Cinderace. There’s some back and forth, Cinderace sidestepping and ducking, until eventually Gloria gets her mind in gear.

“Blast Burn!” She calls out.

In any normal battle, Blast Burn wouldn’t be used. But this is no normal battle – both her and Marnie have too much at stake to not go at the battle as hard as she can. Cinderace envelops itself and Obstagoon in fire, at the same time that Obstagoon hits Cinderace with its own attack. Cinderace falls, but Obstagoon gets up, singed, and very much on its last legs.

“G-Max Depletion, Duraludon!” Raihan calls out, ready for one final attack on Grimmsnarl. This will hurt Grimmsnarl a lot, and Marnie grits her teeth in solidarity, wincing as Grimmsnarl calls out in pain. But he is her strongest Pokémon, and somehow he’s still standing. Raihan looks surprised, as does Marnie herself, but her surprise gives way to a grin as Duraludon shrinks back to its normal size.

“It seems like all four of these trainers are keen to run down the clock!” Comes the voice of the announcer. None of the trainers have moved in a minute, everyone thinking. “With Champion Gloria’s ace Pokémon out of the game, could Raihan and Piers still take this win?”  
  
“Not a chance!” Gloria says, tossing her final Pokéball. Corviknight shoots out, hovering menacingly mid-air.

“Let’s finish this, shall we?” Marnie asks. With a nod of confirmation from Gloria, Marnie throws her hand out in Duraludon’s direction. “G-Max Snooze!”  
  
The sleeping effect won’t do anything this time, but the force of the attack still blows Duraludon back – but only a tiny bit. It falls to one knee, but Raihan encourages it back up, and the Pokémon struggles to its feet.

“Throat Chop!” Comes Piers’s command once again. It’s once again directed at Gloria’s Pokémon – clearly this was part of their strategy. But Corviknight has an aerial advantage, and simply rockets upwards to avoid Obstagoon’s attack.

“Steel Beam!” Gloria commands. Corviknight’s training on that one specific move is clear for all to see as it swoops towards Obstagoon and smacks it with its wing, throwing the Pokémon full force off the side of the battlefield. It doesn’t get up again, and the referee holds up a little yellow flag, announcing that Piers was out.

Grimmsnarl’s Gigantamax form disappears, and he’s left normal sized on the pitch, panting for breath. Clearly he’s about to collapse, but Marnie notices that Duraludon is asleep now. All they have to do is get a few hits in on Duraludon and the match is over.

“Darkest Lariat!” Marnie calls.

“Brave Bird!” Gloria calls, knowing that there isn’t much she can do to help in this situation.

But the two moves are enough to finally topple Duraludon. Just like last time, the referee holds up the red flag in the direction of the losers, and the green flag in the direction of Gloria and Marnie, who are jumping up and down on the spot in their excitement.

“Bet you’re pure scundered!” Marnie yells, mostly at her brother, but also at Raihan, who is still smiling for the camera.

“Get fucked!” Gloria calls too, causing Marnie to splutter with laughter beside her.

They are not at all gracious winners, but Raihan and Piers are equally sore losers. Raihan returns his Duraludon to its Pokéball with the shadow of his bandanna covering most of his face, while Piers kicks at the grass. Marnie and Gloria return their Pokémon to their balls, and grab at each other’s arms in pure elation, too excited to actually hug. Gloria put Raihan in his place, and their entry to the finals has likely secured the safety of the Spikemuth Gym.

When they return to the locker room, it’s to applause from Gordie and Bea, seated on the bench the two girls had left behind. Gloria sets her Pokéballs carefully into the machine, praying that they’re all healed up in time for the final.

“That was a great show!” Gordie says. “You two are a great combination!”

“Thanks,” Marnie says, a little more earnestly than the last time. “We just really wanted to beat them.”  
  
“I can tell,” Bea laughs. “And your training clearly paid off. That was one of the most dramatic battles I’ve seen in a long time. And Raihan’s face at the end… what a sight!”

“Good luck to you two,” Gloria offers. “It’ll be a hard match.”  
  
“We’re not expecting to win,” Bea explains honestly. “Though if we can take down Charizard _or_ Urshifu, I’ll be happy.”  
  
“She’s not aiming too high,” Gordie laughs sheepishly. “Leon and Raihan beat us in the finals last time. We’re just happy we got to have another go at this!”  
  
“It is fun, isn’t it?” Gloria says, leaning against the cool metal of the locker.  
  
“Yeah. Good luck in your finals!” Gordie wishes, before the two of them head out to the field for their own semi-final.

The two of them huddle on the bench, still practically vibrating with excitement from their last win. Gordie and Bea enter the pitch from one side to cheers from the crowd, but the second Leon steps onto the field any calls of support for the Rock and Fighting Gym Leaders are gone, drowned out with love for Galar’s favourite son.

At least Leon has the good grace to look a little sheepish, rubbing the back of his head and glancing nervously at Mustard. The old man smiles back at him, and Leon’s nerves disappear. He sends out his Aegislash, Mustard his Kommo-o, and the battle begins in earnest.

Gloria didn’t want to admit it, but she saw no way that Gordie and Bea could win right from the start. Yes, they could take out Charizard with relative ease from Gordie’s Coalossal. But Leon doesn’t even send out Charizard, the battle over long before that. Leon and Mustard retreat back off their side of the field, presumably to prepare for their final battle. Marnie bites her lip.

“It’ll be fine,” Gloria soothes, slowly taking Marnie’s hand, giving her ample time to pull away. She doesn’t though, and Gloria tangles their fingers together. “We thought about this before.”  
  
“Cinderace first,” Marnie remembers. “Morpeko first. We hope they send out Aegislash and Mienshao.”  
  
“We don’t worry if they don’t.”

“We’ve got this.”  
  
“I can’t see us winnin’,” Marnie admits. “Though I really want to.”  
  
“It’s not the end of the world. Though I’d love to win too.”

“Alright everyone!” Comes the voice of the announcer over the intercom, loud enough to make both Marnie and Gloria jump apart. “We’re about to have a short break, to let the challenger’s Pokémon heal, and to let them get something to eat. If you’re here in Wyndon, this is your chance to get some food of your own, and who knows, you might see some of the competitors in the halls!”  
  
“They’ll certainly not see me in the halls,” a voice calls from behind them. Bede walks into the locker room, and sits himself down between Marnie and Gloria.

“Hi Bede,” Gloria offers. “Sorry to see you go out so early. I thought we would’ve battled in the next round.”

“Well, I would have if my partner wasn’t so wholly incompetent,” he sighs.

“You paired with her last time,” Marnie points out. “You know what she’s like probably better than anyone else.”

“I had no one else to pair with. I asked Gloria, and she told me no.”  
  
“You did?” Marnie asks.

“I had already paired with you! Besides, Bede, I’m not sure our battling styles would work too well together.”  
  
“You don’t have a style, Gloria. It’s a wonder you’ve remained champion this long.”  
  
“Hey,” Marnie warns, knowing full well where this is going. “You haven’t beaten her yet, so don’t even think about startin’.”

“I’m not “starting”. I just think that Gloria needs to watch her back,” Bede says, holding his nose in the air.  
  
“I know about Raihan’s plot to kick me out this year,” Gloria says, holding Bede’s gaze. “Who’s turn is it to not battle in the Cup this year?”  
  
“Circhester’s,” Marnie fills in when Bede shrugs. “Don’t know which of them two would have been enterin’, but I suppose it doesn’t matter.”

“Bede, I know you don’t like me.”  
  
“No kidding.”  
  
“Then why are you here?” Marnie asks, glaring at the Fairy Type Gym Leader.

“Ugh. I was going to cheer you on.”  
  
“If you get paired against Raihan in the Champion’s Cup, do absolutely everything you can to beat him,” Gloria says. Bede raises an eyebrow.

“What’s in it for me?”  
  
“Not being an asshole,” Marnie supplies.  
  
“I’ll not pick you for the exhibition battle if you don’t at least try,” Gloria warns. She’s well aware that Bede enjoys those battles as much as she does, and this is a threat that he’ll probably listen to.

“I’m not guaranteed to face him,” Bede warns, but he nods regardless.

“I don’t want to lose this position. Especially not if my Gym Leaders are conspiring against me.”  
  
“Well, you’ve got two of us on your side.”  
  
“Tell Leon,” Bede says suddenly. “Now that he’s chairman, he can stop things like this.”

“Mm. Not a bad idea,” Gloria mumbles.

Bede bids them goodbye, having not even really wished them good luck like he said he was going to. It’s still five months until the Champion’s Cup. Gloria has time to get the rest of the Gym Leaders on her side, but when it comes to actually facing Raihan, she’s on her own.

Lunch is delivered to them, boring sandwiches that neither of them has the heart to complain about. They eat quickly, and then turn to strategizing just a little bit more. It’s not going to make a difference at this stage – they’ve gotten this far, and the win would just be the cherry on top.

Their names are called through the intercom, and the two of them set their plates down, take a sip of water from League sponsored water bottles, and collect their Pokémon from the healing machine. This isn’t the biggest battle of either of their lives – for Gloria that was the first match against Leon and for Marnie it was the Champion’s Cup in her third year of being a gym leader when she faced off against Kabu in the finals. She lost, and he did after, but victory was so close that year.

This is just a friendly, they have to remind themselves. It means nothing in the grand scheme of things.

They march out onto the pitch, Mustard and Leon approaching from the opposite end. Gloria shakes hands with Mustard, Marnie with Leon, and then the other way around. They turn away, and Gloria practically runs back to their tiny spray-painted box. There’s still a huge scorch mark on the field from where Cinderace used Blast Burn in their last match.

“This is the final battle of the Galarian Star Tournament! This battle is between Champion Gloria and Gym Leader Marnie versus Former Champions Leon and Mustard! You may each use three Pokémon, and the battle is over when all six Pokémon from one side are knocked out. Whoever wins this battle will be crowned the winners!”

The referee looks tired, and Gloria hopes he’s managed to get a bit of a rest in between all these battles. They’ve been here since morning – what was called their lunch break would reasonably be described as dinner to anyone else. The sky above the stadium is dark now, but while all four trainers are tired, the crowd seems as excited as ever.

“Cinderace, go!”  
  
“Morpeko!”  
  
“Aegislash!”  
  
“Mienshao, let’s do this!”  
  
The big screen goes to Leon and Mustard, who share a nod before Mustard tosses off his jacket, revealing his old Champion uniform below. Leon’s cape is discarded too, and the crowd cheers to see their favourite champion back in his old position. Marnie looks to Gloria – she’s got an outer layer on too, then her Champion’s top and leggings. She just shrugs.  
  
“Everyone knows I’m Champion. Besides, it’s cold. And I’m not a show off – well, not like that. Cinderace, Pyro Ball!”

The attack goes flying across the pitch towards Aegislash before Leon has time to properly react – too busy showing off, Gloria thinks. The ball of fire gets more intense the further it goes, gathering speed on its way.

“King’s Shield!” Leon cries, just in time, and Aegislash gleams with its own attack, tucking its sword behind it in defence. Pyro Ball still makes contact, but doesn’t do anywhere near the amount of damage that Gloria would have hoped for.

“Close Combat!” Mustard commands.

Mienshao dashes towards Morpeko, taking advantage of the smaller Pokémon who would usually fall victim to such a damaging move. But Mustard only met Marnie today, and has never met her Morpeko. Part and parcel of Spikemuth’s rules on not broadcasting matches, this gives Marnie a huge advantage – no one knows how she battles, apart from at these massively televised events.

And Morpeko is sometimes left at home for these. She’s a weaker link in Marnie’s team, used more often for Gym matches than anything else. The tiny Pokémon is the fastest thing that Gloria has ever seen, skittering about the pitch and dodging everything that Mienshao throws at it. Seeing that Mienshao is that much bigger than Morpeko, Cinderace joins in with a nod from Gloria, protecting Morpeko from getting hit by providing a distraction. Eventually, the move dissipates from Mienshao’s paws and it goes slinking back to its trainer.

“Seed Bomb!” Marnie calls to end the turn. It doesn’t do massive amounts of damage on Mienshao, but it’s enough to cause Mustard to frown.

“Sacred Sword!” Leon commands. This is once again aimed at Morpeko – who they can’t get rid of just yet. Gloria won’t allow it.

“Cinderace, use Blaze Kick!”

It’s a move that’s woefully underused in Cinderace’s arsenal, but perfect for a situation like this. The Striker Pokémon jumps in front of Morpeko, and while it takes the attack, it also deals significant damage to Leon’s Aegislash, charring the end of it. The charring spreads, just like Gloria’s grin when she realises that Aegislash has been burnt. Leon winces, the camera flashing to him as the director realises what’s happened. Another camera pans to Gloria and Marnie, the taller girl nodding as she makes a decision.

“Morpeko, use Aura Wheel on Mienshao!”

Morpeko dashes forward, gathering speed as it goes, generating a protective barrier of electricity around itself. The closer it gets to Mienshao before releasing the attack the stronger it’ll get – and Marnie knows that the Pokémon can wait until the last possible second. Morpeko jumps out of the wheel, and momentum carries it on to Mienshao, who takes the brunt of the attack once again. It doesn’t seem to be doing as well anymore, the fighting type Pokémon panting. But Mustard isn’t going to give up that easily.

“Mienshao, Blaze Kick!”

It hits Morpeko straight on, before Marnie’s ace has the chance to run away. Morpeko goes flying across the field in the direction it came, but Cinderace moves quick enough to catch it, setting it down before it can sustain any more damage.

“Didn’t see that coming,” Marnie mumbles under her breath.

“This isn’t going anywhere,” Gloria agrees. “Aegislash is burned, and Mienshao has taken damage, but Morpeko is suffering and Cinderace has taken significant damage too. We’re going to need to pull something out of the hat.” She pauses for a moment before fixing Marnie with a determined stare. “Think you can hold them off for a turn?”  
  
“I can try my best.”  
  
“Okay. Cinderace!” She calls, and the Pokémon in question begins to bounce on its toes. “Use Bounce!”

It’s gone before either of the other three trainers can figure out what’s happening. Marnie has to play defensively for a turn – something that’s not her speciality, and especially not with Morpeko. But there’s one thing she can prevent, and that’s Leon doing more damage than he needs to.

“Use Torment on Aegislash!” She commands, and revels in how Leon seems to recoil. This was a good idea – clearly Leon’s plan was to use Sacred Sword again. But Torment doesn’t miss, and now he has to go a turn without it.

“Shadow Ball!” Leon calls, at the same time that Mustard gives his command.   
  
“Blaze Kick!”

Marnie has seen two different Blaze Kicks in this match alone, both differing in power. She’s seen Pyro Ball, Cinderace’s own sort of Blaze Kick. But this is worse – Leon and Mustard’s version of Pyro Ball. Mienshao kicks the Shadow Ball towards Morpeko, and there’s very little that Marnie can think of to yell out to stop the inevitable.  
  
“Dodge underneath!” She says, and Morpeko scrambles forward. “Aura Wheel on Aegislash!” She calls, using her momentum to begin a new turn.

It seems to work – Morpeko misses the brunt of the attack and it dissipates before it reaches Marnie herself. Morpeko dashes forward, and releases its attack on Aegislash. It’s not completely ineffective – better than most of the moves Morpeko has in its arsenal.

“Now, Cinderace!” Gloria calls, unable to watch Morpeko’s torture much longer. Cinderace falls from the sky, right atop Mienshao, and Mustard’s Pokémon finally faints. There’s not much to celebrate, though, with Aegislash still in play.

“Sacred Sword!” Leon yells, his voice reverberating around the stadium. Mustard returns his Pokémon as Aegislash dances forward, aiming once again for Morpeko. This time, Cinderace isn’t fast enough to protect it, and just like Mienshao before it, Morpeko falls. The referee holds a blue flag up on both sides – signifying both losses.

“And in one tumultuous round, both Morpeko and Mienshao fall! Aegislash is burned, and barely hanging on, while Cinderace also looks worse for wear!” The announcer yells. “This is shaping up to be the most exciting match yet!”  
  
“Who next?” Marnie asks, wringing her fingers. “I’m… I don’t know what to do. We have advantages and disadvantages everywhere.”  
  
“If we’re lucky, we can take out Aegislash this turn too. Leon _always_ saves Charizard for last, meaning Dragapult will be next. If you’re willing to take that risk… then Gigantamax Grimmsnarl.”  
  
“I trust you,” Marnie nods. “Especially because that’s what I was thinking.”  
  
It’s a little unconventional, to Gigantamax in the middle of a battle – usually trainers like to show off at the start, or save the big guns for the end. But this is a double battle, and the conventions aren’t quite the same. When Marnie’s Dynamax band glows red, the crowd goes wild – the first of what will presumably be four in this match. Mustard sends out Kommo-o, and Marnie grins with the adrenaline of battle.

“Alright!” She calls. “Grimmsnarl, Max Starfall on Kommo-o!”

The attack falls directly onto Kommo-o, Mustard not even bothering to issue a dodge command when he knows that it’ll hit anyway. It does significant damage, but still Kommo-o manages to struggle to its feet. That wasn’t Marnie’s only reason for using Max Starfall, though – now, Leon and Mustard will struggle with their dragon type moves doing the damage they want.

“Aura Sphere, Kommo-o!” Mustard commands. It doesn’t take long for it to charge up the attack and fire it off towards Grimmsnarl. It doesn’t do that much damage, and Gloria’s brow furrows – why didn’t they attack Cinderace? It was much more likely to faint from that attack.

“Pyro Ball!” Gloria commands, knowing that this is likely her last chance to use the move. Aegislash is too tired to dodge, even with Leon’s hurried command. It gets hit full on, and clatters to the ground. The referee holds up a flag, and thus ends the turn.

They still have the advantage, Gloria thinks. Cinderace is hanging on, barely, but enough that it might make a difference. If she can act quickly enough on the next turn, she could take Kommo-o out on the next one, but that would risk leaving Grimmsnarl undefended again. As Leon sends out his Dragapult, Marnie’s fingers twitch at her side.

“Is there a problem?” Gloria mumbles to her partner.

“No. I’m just thinking. I think it’d be best if you let Cinderace go. Well, get a good attack in first.”  
  
“Bounce?” Gloria grins.

“Mm. We can handle them.”  
  
“Right! Cinderace, Bounce!” Within the blink of an eye, Cinderace is gone, and Marnie uses her opponent’s confusion to unleash another attack.

“Max Starfall, on Dragapult!”

Like before, the sky turns a pretty shade of pink before unleashing its destruction upon Dragapult. Kommo-o scuttles out of the way, but after such a powerful attack, both Dragapult and Kommo-o are looking worse for wear. It feels strange, Marnie thinks, to be using Fairy Type attacks more than Dark Type – she’s sure that Bede is shaking with anger somewhere in the stands.   
  
Ideally, they want to take them both out in one turn. Then Leon and Mustard will argue about who gets to Dynamax, and Marnie and Gloria only have to deal with one Dynamaxed Pokémon, rather than two. That’s the ideal, but whether or not that really happens is another issue altogether.

“Clangorous Soul!” Mustard commands. A strange move to be using now, Marnie thinks, but if it doesn’t have much HP left, she supposes it doesn’t matter if it’s cutting it by a third. Maybe this is to make up for the Fairy terrain – either way, Marnie doesn’t trust Mustard.

“Shadow Ball!” Leon calls. Marnie wonders what moves Dragapult knows, because it does barely any damage to Grimmsnarl – her Pokémon simply cutting the attack in half.

“Flash Cannon!” Mustard yells, and Marnie winces. She only has to hang on a little longer- Grimmsnarl has barely taken any damage yet. But this is a super effective move, and while her Pokémon doesn’t fall, it certainly falters, enough to make Marnie concerned.

“Now, Cinderace!” Gloria calls.

It comes falling from the sky, some sort of meteor, gathering speed as it descends. Cinderace lands squarely atop Kommo-o, just like it did with Mienshao, and dusts itself off when it realises the Pokémon has fainted. The referee holds up his flag. Behind Cinderace, in its blind spot, Dragapult lines itself up.

“Draco Meteor!”

It’s over for Cinderace before Gloria can even register what’s going on. Leon took the risk of lowered attack to take Cinderace out – a great move, but one that has Gloria seething as the referee holds a flag up to her too, and she returns Cinderace to its ball.

“Kingdra, go!”   
  
“Let’s see you do your thing, Urshifu!”

This is the opposite of Marnie’s plan. They can still win – in fact, it’s looking increasingly likely that they will. But Grimmsnarl has taken a lot of damage, and if she doesn’t move quickly, things will be over before they’ve really began. Mustard Gigantamaxes his Urshifu, and Marnie’s heart sinks a little. There’s still time, but it relies on Grimmsnarl’s speed.

“Max Starfall!” She calls for the final time, before Urshifu has completed its transformation. She’s fast enough to get the attack in, doubly super effective. Urshifu cries out in pain, but Mustard is on the rebound quicker than Marnie can comprehend.

“G-Max One Blow!”

Urshifu’s fist seems to extend across the field, though how that’s entirely possibly Marnie isn’t sure. But the foundations of the stadium seem to shake, and despite the move not being super effective, it’s certainly powerful, and Grimmsnarl ends up at Marnie’s feet.

“Ice Beam!” Gloria calls in wake of the confusion – at the same time Leon takes a step forward and announced his attack.

“Thunderbolt!”  
  
The two attacks clash in mid-air. Gloria holds her arm up to her face to cover her eyes from the smoke, Marnie turns away. When the smoke clears, Dragapult is on the ground, and Kingdra still stands. Gloria grins – now they’re really getting into it.

Leon returns his Dragapult as the crowd begins to chant, knowing that the best part is about to come. Marnie tosses Scrafty’s Pokéball, and Leon releases Charizard. He even does the pose, giving Gloria another reason to roll her eyes.

“Let’s give this everything we’ve got! Solar Beam!” He calls. Charizard sits down, of all things, and begins to absorb power. It’s vulnerable like this, which Gloria knows. But it’s almost too easy to go for a Hydro Pump when it’s like this.

“Marnie, like before?”  
  
“Absolutely.”  
  
“Kingdra, Ice Beam again!”  
  
“Scrafty, Thunder Punch, full power!”  
  
It’s the same strategy as their second battle, but with a bit more flair – this time, Kingdra’s icy ground spreads out quicker, now that it knows how much power to use. It flicks up to hit Urshifu last minute, though it seems largely unfazed. Scrafty’s Thunder Punch begins as barely a spark, but as it travels towards Urshifu, the spark grows bigger, somehow egged on by the ice it slides across. It’s not much, but Urshifu is definitely on its last legs now.

“G-Max One Blow, once more!” Mustard cries. It’s likely his last attack, and he knows that well.

It hits Kingdra square on, and just like the first match, Gloria bites her lip hard enough to draw blood. It’s almost funny, how things are repeating themselves – well, it would be, if Gloria weren’t so nervous about winning for Marnie’s sake. Kingdra wobbles back upright, just about, but Gloria knows that it’s not her strongest Pokémon by far, and Charizard will almost certainly take it out on the next turn.  
  
“Draco Meteor!” She calls.

Maybe she and Leon are alike, in that way. It’s all or nothing – when backed into a corner, there’s nothing to do but go hard. Draco Meteor cascades onto Urshifu, and the Pokémon shrinks. This time, the referee holds up a yellow flag, signifying that Mustard is out of the battle.

“Solar Beam!” Leon yells, at the same time that Marnie mumbles something under her breath to Scrafty, not loud enough for even Gloria to hear.

The attack hits Kingra head on. It falls, and Gloria closes her eyes to protect them from the bright light. When it subsides, and she opens them, Scrafty has bitten down hard onto Charizard’s arm, and the Lizard Pokémon is trying desperately to shake it off. Eventually Scrafty lets go of its own volition, and scrambles back across the field to Marnie. Her grin is wider than Gloria has ever seen on her – she just landed a hit on Leon.

Kingdra is returned to its ball, and Corviknight sent out in its place. At the same time, Leon and Gloria return their Pokémon to their balls at the same time, and release them back with the glow of Dynamax surrounding them. One of them has the advantage, though, and it’s not Gloria. Leon has goth a type advantage _and_ his Pokémon is Giganatamaxed, with Gloria having neither on her side. Corviknight had been offered Max Soup multiple times, but had staunchly turned his beak up at it. Though Gloria does have one thing on her side that Leon doesn’t – Marnie.

“Max Airstream!” Gloria calls, desperate to get at least one attack in before Leon inevitably obliterates her. It hits its mark, but Charizard barely seems to notice, wincing slightly before flapping it’s wings once more, attempting to intimidate Corviknight.

“G-Max Wildfire!” Leon calls. This is more worrying for Corviknight, but even through the fire, it does not fall. Gloria smiles fondly – there isn’t much difference in strength between Corviknight and Cinderace – both have been with her before she ever made it to Wedgehurst.

“Thunder Punch!” Comes Marnie’s command. Against a goliath like Leon’s Charizard, it’s not much, but it’s the difference between winning and losing. Thunder Punch chips away at Charizard’s HP, and the turn repeats again, exactly the same, but this time with Charizard and Corviknight looking even more worse for wear.

“Max Airstream!”  
  
“G-Max Wildfire!”

The calls come at the same time. The attacks come at the same time. They’re almost the same in power, and cause an explosion in the middle of the field, strong enough to blow all four trainers backwards a few feet. When the smoke clears, moments later, the stadium is completely silent. In the middle of the field lies Corviknight, unconscious. At Leon’s end, sprawling into the middle, lies Charizard. The referee holds up a red flag at Leon and Mustard’s end, declaring the match over.

For at Marnie and Gloria’s end of the field, Scrafty struggles to its feet, having not been directly on the receiving end of anything that Charizard or Corviknight were throwing at each other. Marnie sinks to her knees as it tumbles towards her, and she wraps her arms around the Hoodlum Pokémon as the crowd goes wild around them.

Gloria falls beside her, holding her head in her hands, grinning into her palms, before she jumps back up, punching the air like she does every time she wins the Champion Cup. She reaches down as Marnie returns Scrafty to its Pokéball, and drags her partner to her feet, wrapping her arms around her in the tightest hug she’s ever given. Marnie is hesitant to respond, but reciprocates, leaning her head atop Gloria’s as Mustard and Leon approach from the other end of the field.

“That was really great,” Leon commends, holding his hand out not to Gloria, but to Marnie, who shakes it enthusiastically. “You beat three Champions, technically. That’s not a feat that most people can say they’ve done.  
  
“Thank you,” Marnie says, and this time, she really means it.

“We won!” Gloria says, bouncing up and down on the spot.

The battlefield is cleared, Gloria and Marnie returning to the locker room, still too full of nervous energy to do anything other than watch their hands shake and laugh. Their Pokémon are deposited back into the healing machine, and then, for the last time, their names are called over the intercom.

They walk onto the field together, taking long steady strides until they get to the middle. There, surrounded by all the other competitors, Leon hands them the trophy. They each take a handle, and hold it high above their heads. Marnie gives Gloria a strangely blank look, before she smiles gently. Gloria does her best to do one back, but her mouth has other ideas, splitting into a wide grin.

“And here they are, ladies and gentlemen, our Galarian Stars!” The announcer calls. “Gloria and Marnie!”


	3. Expansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why do you think you can do a better job than Gloria?” She asks quietly. “Leon, Mustard, Peony… they were all men. You are too. Is that the standard for Galarian Champions? Or are you just annoyed that a teenage girl did what you never managed to?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i call this chapter I am 20/21 and don't really know what to do with myself

Wyndon is nice at night. It’s probably the best time to see around the city, Gloria thinks. Sometimes, in odd moments like this, she wishes she lived here, but then she remembers how busy it is, and how much she hates the monorail, and how even though it would be really convenient, she likes the country life far too much to live in Wyndon.

Marnie is the opposite. She’s come to like the city, over the years, despite her initial distaste for it. Maybe it’s bigger and busier than Spikemuth, but it’s a nicer place, friendlier, cleaner. She doesn’t want to admit it to Gloria, but she fully intends to beat her at the Champion Cup this year, force someone else to take over as Spikemuth Gym Leader, and move up here by herself, out of the grip of Piers.

Not that there’s anything wrong with Piers. She loves her brother a lot, but after twenty years of knowing him, and seventeen years of it just being them, she’s a bit sick of him. The worst part about this plan is that Marnie can already see Gloria’s face on the big screen in Wyndon Stadium, shocked and horrified when Cinderace falls by her hand. She may have promised to stop Raihan from getting to the finals, but she never promised not to beat Gloria herself.

But everyone wants to beat Gloria. That’s the whole point of the Gym Challenge, really. They advertise it as a way to befriend Pokémon, make new friends, travel about Galar. But everyone who embarks on the Gym Challenge has one goal – to beat the Champion. And that goes doubly so for Gym Leaders.

Gloria turns her head to Marnie, and stares at her face, illuminated by the bright shades of the fireworks that explode above their heads. The fireworks are to celebrate them, but only Gloria is watching them properly. Marnie watches their reflection in the river under the bridge they’re leaning on.

She’s not sure why Gloria brought her here. This is the centre of town, sure, but it’s not much to write home about. A large concrete bridge over a river that’s barely over a metre deep. And it’s cold, being winter, and Marnie’s Gym Leader uniform isn’t exactly cut out for this weather, coat or not.

“Hey,” Gloria says gently, taking a step towards Marnie.  
  
“Hi.”

“I had a lot of fun today.”  
  
“Me too,” Marnie admits. It’s weird to say that. The last tournament was such a disaster, and she’d been feeling sick at the thought of this one since it was announced. But it had ended up a good time, with Gloria by her side the whole way. For a while, battling had turned into something she did as part of her job. But Marnie knows that it’s something she does really enjoy, something she’s remembered to love.

“I hope we can keep seeing each other again,” Gloria says, staring down into the water herself. “I mean... you know. I like hanging out with you. And I feel like texting you once every two weeks when one of us remembers isn’t really enough time. I see Hop all the time, and Bede torments me often enough, but you’re the one rival I miss the most.”  
  
“Gloria… I’ll make more of an effort. I like spendin’ time with you too. You’re a lot different to the ones from Spikemuth. A nice change of pace. Them lot are mental, you know. Don’t even get me started on livin’ with my brother. At least he disappears most weekends to Motostoke now.”

“Nice to have the place to yourself, huh?”  
  
“Yeah. Weird, though. I never know what to do with myself. I feel like all I do is train nowadays.”  
  
“Me too,” Gloria admits. “I’m too young to have forgotten how to have fun!”

“Tell me about it. And I’m younger than you! I couldn’t be bothered with shoppin' or… going to the movies or whatever. We don’t even have a cinema in Spikemuth. I’ve been learning bass though, but that’s mostly because Piers was prattlin’ on about it and I thought if I did it would shut him up.”  
  
“And did it?”  
  
“Course not. Made things worse, really. Now he wants me to play in his band. Clearly he forgets that I’m a full time Gym Leader. I know he did fuck all while he was Gym Leader, but the city is open now, and we do get challengers.”  
  
“That’s a good thing, though!” Gloria cheers.

“Yeah,” Marnie says, managing a soft smile. “Thanks to you, really. If you hadn’t beaten him like that back then, I’m not convinced that he would’ve let the city be opened again. And because you picked me for this tournament, and we won, the gym will be safe.”  
  
“Was it really that bad?” Gloria asks, chewing her lip. “I know you said before, but… part of me hoped you were exaggerating.”  
  
“Nope. It was a serious letter. Not from Leon, mind you, someone under him. Saying if the performance didn’t pick up – and by that I mean number of badges I give out - we’d be demoted. I always tell trainers I beat to come back, and nine out of ten of them do and beat me. But it’s hard to give out badges when no one’s about.”  
  
“They’d have to change the whole badge system,” Gloria thinks. “You know, because it won’t all fit together nicely.”  
  
“Do you not just think they’d pick another shade of purple for Poison?” Marnie laughs. “I’m glad to see Klara beat in the first round too,” she admits shamefully. “I mean, I would rather have battled them two than my brother and Raihan, but it was funny.”  
  
“Don’t bring up Raihan,” Gloria groans. “I know I have you and Bede on my side, but I don’t trust Nessa or Bea or Allister or even Milo not to turn on me. Am I really that unpopular?”  
  
“Not at all,” Marnie says. “Not with me, anyway.”  
  
“You’re such a softy,” Gloria laughs, nudging Marnie with her hip.

“Don’t say things like that,” Marnie grumbles.

“I wasn’t even thinking about the Gym Challenge when we were battling, though. I’m glad I helped you. But honestly, I just liked hanging out with you!”  
  
“You said that already.”  
  
“Oh shush. I’ll miss you, when you go back to Spikemuth.”  
  
“Are you stayin' up here, then?”  
  
“Unfortunately,” Gloria sighs. “I have League business all week. But back down to home at the weekend, at least!”  
  
“I’ll come visit. Postwick, I mean. It’s my weekend off next week.”  
  
“Alright,” Gloria says with a grin. “I’m looking forward to it.”

* * *

Spikemuth isn’t a small town, but after spending a few days in Wyndon, it’s strange to be home. The city is always quiet during the day, and Marnie finds the silence looming as she settles back into home. Gym Battles don’t resume until tomorrow, giving Marnie a few hours to relax before she has to go to bed.

Usually on these quiet evenings, Marnie can be found training her team for the week in the empty grounds of the gym. But they’ve spent the whole weekend battling, and she’s as tired as she’s sure they are. Tonight calls for a bath, and cuddling on the sofa with Morpeko until she’s tired enough to fall asleep.

Of course, she’s never afforded a minute of peace, even in her own home. When she returns to the living room, hair wrapped in a towel, she’s greeted with Piers and Raihan on the sofa, the traitorous Morpeko nestled between them.

“What’s goin’ on here?” She asks, folding her arms across her chest. “You don’t live here,” she accuses, nodding her head at Raihan.

“I live here,” Piers points out. “And he’s with me.”  
  
“Great,” Marnie grumbles, making her way through to the kitchen. “I don’t know why you can’t just go to Raihan’s place, since he lives alone!”  
  
“He wanted to see Spikemuth,” Piers explains.

“He’s been here before,” she calls back, flicking the kettle on.

“Not… ugh, Marnie, stop complainin’! I have as much right to bring people over as you do.”  
  
“I never bring anyone over, so you don’t have a leg to stand on.” She throws a teabag into her mug, glaring at Piers with as much venom as she can manage.

“I can leave, if it’s this much of a problem,” Raihan suggests.

“Maybe you should,” Marnie says, at the same time that Piers says, “absolutely not.”

“Is this about the whole… Gloria thing?” Raihan asks, following Marnie into the kitchen. She’s reminded once again how tall he is as he looms over her, but she refuses to be intimidated by him.

“She knows.”  
  
“How?”  
  
“How do you think? I told her.”  
  
“Why? You know she’s not cut out to be the champion, Marnie. She beat Leon because he got out of hospital early to battle, and only won that by the skin of her teeth. She’s barely won her exhibition matches or the Champion Cup matches. She was beaten in the first round of the Pokémon World Tournament in Unova last year against other champions in other regions! She’s just not up to the task.”  
  
“And you think you are?” Marnie asks, turning away from him as the kettle clicks off.

“So I’ve been told,” Raihan shrugs.

“You’ve never beaten Gloria. You’ve never beaten Leon. I’m almost positive that you couldn’t beat Mustard or Peony. What makes you think you could last five minutes as Champion, never mind five years?”

“I’m willing to give it a try.”

“Gloria is tryin’. And succeedin’.”

“Doesn’t mean that I’m not going to beat her this year.”

“Wouldn’t count on it,” Marnie says, slamming the kettle back down and looking Raihan in the eyes again.

“I’ve got all the Gym Leaders on my side,” Raihan points out.

“All of them? Really?”

“Apart from you. And little Marnie, I don’t think you’re much of a challenge.”

“I’ll beat the shit out of you now, never mind on the field. Spikemuth raises strong girls.”

“I’ll bear that in mind, then,” Raihan says with a laugh.

Marnie makes her way to the fridge to lift milk, and pauses there for a moment. She finishes making her tea, and resists the urge to pour it over Raihan.

“Why do you think you can do a better job than Gloria?” She asks quietly. “Leon, Mustard, Peony… they were all men. You are too. Is that the standard for Galarian Champions? Or are you just annoyed that a teenage girl did what you never managed to?”  
  
Raihan doesn’t give her an answer. Instead, he turns around, and returns to the living room, settling beside Piers and grumbling under his breath. Marnie wants to keep fighting, to defend Gloria until she has no breath left in her lungs.­ But Raihan isn’t going to listen – he’s too caught up in his own mind to care about any argument that Marnie has, as logical as it may be.

Gloria liked spending time with her for the tournament. Gloria said she liked her hair. That’s all that matters, Marnie reminds herself, trying to remain calm before she goes to bed. Piers and Raihan may have ruined her evening, but they’re not going to ruin her mood. She walks past them to the hallway, scooping up Morpeko on the way. Marnie pauses in the doorway, turning back to Raihan.

“Bede isn’t on your side either,” she tells him, and relishes in the way his face falls.

* * *

Raihan doesn’t stay long – he’s gone by lunchtime the next day, and Marnie is glad to see the back of him. Piers spends the rest of the week moping about it – his speciality. It’s absolutely ridiculous to see a man who’s nearing thirty be so sad about his boyfriend travelling a few miles up the road home, Marnie thinks.

As annoying as Piers is, at least his moping has allowed him to make better music – he’s got a new album out in a few weeks and even if Marnie can’t convince him to go on tour or even do a single concert outside of Spikemuth, it makes him happy, she thinks, or at least a lot less moany.

And even though she hates how much Piers complains about not getting to see Raihan all the time, she can’t say anything, because it’s only been four days and she really misses Gloria. They have plans to meet up at the weekend, and Marnie finds herself lying awake at night thinking about what she’ll say to Gloria when she sees her.

Postwick is a nice town, if a little quiet. Marnie can’t imagine herself living there – Spikemuth is loud, and she’s been around loud all her life. Postwick is idyllic, and while that suits some people, Marnie thinks she’d go stir crazy if she had to live somewhere like this permanently. Wyndon is calling her name, and she has to wonder if Gloria would be comfortable in a place that moves as fast as Wyndon does.

What is she thinking? Marnie rolls over, looking at the clock, flashing red numbers into the darkness of her room. It’s four a.m. – she has to be awake at nine to get dressed and down to Postwick in time for lunch. And here she is, lying under the covers, thinking about where she’ll live in the future, and if there’s any chance that Gloria would want to live there too.

Maybe if she’s feeling particularly brave when she sees Gloria, she’ll tell her how she feels. How she’s been feeling, for the best part of five years, and she supposes she’ll continue to feel for the foreseeable future. Being around Gloria makes her heart race in a most pleasant way, in a way that no one else she’s met has done to her. And she hopes that all of Gloria’s hand holding and hugging and resting her head on her shoulder is what Marnie thinks, and not just a figment of her imagination.

Eventually exhaustion does take over and she drifts off for a few hours of sleep. She doesn’t even realise she’s done it until her alarm blares in her ear, shrill and constant. She can hear Piers stomping around in the bathroom – the earliest he’s been awake for weeks. Maybe he’s going to Hammerlocke – Marnie hasn’t spoken to him other than “what do you want for dinner” after she argued with Raihan.

He takes longer than she does in the bathroom with all that hair, so while she’s waiting, she makes breakfast – a bowl of cereal that she necks in record time after she hears Piers leaving the bathroom.

Thankfully she doesn’t need to spend that long getting ready – she calls for the Flying Taxi as she’s putting the finishing touches on her makeup and lacing up her boots. She can hear the flap of Corviknight wings outside her window seconds later, but that taxi is for Piers – he doesn’t even bother to say goodbye to her, merely disappearing into the cab.

Her own taxi is there a few minutes later, and the driver grumbles about ordering two taxis to the same place. She bites on her tongue – she’s a Gym Leader and is supposed to be polite at all times. But she would love to tell him that sometimes two people live in the same house and sometimes they go different places.

The gentle rocking of the cab in the air sends her to sleep, catching up on the few hours she missed from last night. She’s rudely awakened in Postwick to the driver tapping on the window to wake her up, and embarrassed, she tosses him the fee and walks off in the direction of Gloria’s house, narrowly avoiding two Wooloo rolling down the hill towards her. Gloria’s mum’s Budew are still outside, soaking up as much sun as possible even though the sky is clouded over.

As if sensing Marnie’s presence, Gloria opens the door and beams at her, a smile that takes Marnie aback. Nevertheless, she returns the greeting, and follows Gloria inside. Her mum doesn’t seem to be about – the house is quiet, aside from the tapping of Gloria’s boots against the stone tiles of the kitchen floor.

Marnie finds herself seated at the table before she can think to react otherwise. Gloria hovers by the stove, setting a kettle atop one of the rings. Marnie doesn’t understand why they don’t just buy an electric kettle, but Gloria has told her before that these ovens are what they have in the country and it’s more fun to make tea this way.

Gloria sets a hot mug of tea down in front of her, and settles herself in the seat at the end of the table. Her knee brushes against Marnie’s briefly, and panic flashes across Marnie’s face at the contact. Gloria notices – either the movement or Marnie’s expression, and repositions her legs at a different angle.

“I’ve missed you,” she says honestly, wrapping her hands around the mug.   
  
“It’s barely been a week,” Marnie points out, raising an eyebrow. She’s a liar, trying so hard to be cool. She’s missed Gloria too – more so in this one week apart than in any of the longer times they’ve spent apart.

“Maybe so,” Gloria muses, staring sadly into her tea. “I’ve just been so busy this week, I haven’t had time to sit down and talk to you, or anyone else really.”  
  
“Tough up in Wyndon, huh?”  
  
“Yeah. I had to deal with Raihan this week.”  
  
“Oh yeah?” Marnie asks, conveniently finding the lace coaster her mug sits on very interesting.

“He knows that I know, but wouldn’t tell me how he found out. Either way, he got a disciplinary – the Hammerlocke Gym is suspended for a month.”  
  
“Seriously?” Marnie asks, turning her head to Gloria. “That harsh?”  
  
“Yes. I talked it out with the rest of the League Officials, including Leon, and they said that was the best course of action. It feels a bit medieval to me, but… not my decision, ultimately.”  
  
“Tough call, though.”  
  
“Yeah. A lot of sleepless nights up in Wyndon.”  
  
“Do you… do you not like Wyndon?” Marnie asks, a question that’s been weighing on her for much longer than she cares to admit.

“Not really,” Gloria replies, scrunching up her nose. “Too loud, too busy. Too much going on. I like living here. Leon’s nice enough to not require me to live up there permanently, but I do hate travelling. Maybe I’ll just suck it up and move there permanently.”

She doesn’t seem too happy about this, and Marnie isn’t sure what she should do. Selfishly, she wants to say nothing. She wants to move to Wyndon permanently herself, whether that be if she becomes Champion or if she finds a replacement for Spikemuth Gym. She wants Gloria close at hand too, because even if she doesn’t return her feelings, Marnie wants nothing less than to keep being friends with Gloria. But if Gloria would be unhappy living in central Wyndon…

“Why not move to the suburbs?” Marnie suggests. “I mean, I’ve never been in the suburbs of Wyndon, but there’s got to be quieter sections of the city. Or move to Route 10, which isn’t that far away, and you’re near the train station.”

“You’re always full of good ideas,” Gloria says with a smile. “I can talk to Leon, and see what he says. Maybe I’ll move to Spikemuth, just for fun,” she jokes.  
  
“You can move in with me if you kick Piers out,” Marnie rebuts – it’s not really a joke, but Gloria laughs as if it is one, and that hurts Marnie more than she thinks it should.

“Hey, by the way, I got you something.”  
  
Gloria gets up, abandoning both her half-finished cup of tea and the conversation about moving. It’s too much for her right now – she doesn’t know what she wants, where she wants to go, and with all the fuss at the League, there’s too much on both her and Leon’s plates to start up a conversation about finding a new place. Never mind how busy Leon is in his own life – he’s supposedly having a house warming party next week in Motostoke.

On her bedroom desk are a number of items that have accumulated there over the years – her Switch, not that she’s played it in ages, a hat Leon bought her in the Wyndon boutique the day she moved up to Wyndon, a frayed friendship bracelet from Hop, and a ticket to a musical she went to see with Bede last year. In the middle of all of this stuff is her diary, rarely filled in, and in the centrefold of that is a train ticket.

She hands the ticket across to Marnie, expectation making her heart race. Marnie’s lips part ever so slightly as she reads the destination on the ticket, before she tilts her head up and smiles at Gloria, one of those rare genuine smiles that Gloria enjoys seeing on her so much.

“The Isle of Armour? Isn’t this like… insanely expensive?”  
  
“I pulled some strings,” Gloria says sheepishly, taking her seat once again. “It’s a thank you for teaming up with me last weekend, and a sort of congratulations present, I guess? I really enjoyed training there with Mustard, and he told me he’d like to see more of you, because you have great potential. So… we got together for this. I was thinking you could maybe go in the off-season? It usually takes a month to complete…”  
  
“I’m goin’ to Alola this summer with my brother,” Marnie explains quietly. “We’re going to see my uncle Grimsley – it’s been arranged for a while. But when I get back… maybe this is what I need to win the Champion Cup next season.”  
  
“Hey, don’t count out winning this season!” Gloria says, draining her tea. “I haven’t battled you in ages, who knows if you’d beat me!”  
  
“Are you doing a lot of battlin’ these days?”  
  
“Not really.” Gloria absently rubs her cheek with her index finger. “Just Leon, really. We do the Battle Tower and count how many floors until we bump into each other. Whoever gets more floors wins.”  
  
“Sounds like you two are really busy,” Marnie laughs. “Doesn’t he run that thing? How does he do that and run the League at the same time?”  
  
“He doesn’t run the Battle Tower anymore – handed over the reins when he became Chairman in the autumn. He’d made some changes to how it ran, but he got offered the Chairman position really suddenly – he wasn’t thinking about it. So… he had to overhaul the whole thing in a matter of weeks. It’s still fun, though – we should go sometime!”  
  
“If I’m ever up in Wyndon, I’ll make sure of it,” Marnie says, forcing a smile. She doesn’t want to compete against Gloria any more than is necessary. Now that she’s determined to become Champion, she doesn’t want to give away her secrets that easily. Avoiding battles with Gloria is the best way to heighten her chances of victory in the summer.

“It’d be nice to have another friend nearby. Well, not that Leon’s nearby anymore. Guess it’s just me up there now,” Gloria muses. Her face falls noticeably, and Marnie panics, unsure how to deal with a situation like this.

“You and the entire population of Wyndon,” she jokes half-heartedly, but she’s chewing at her lip, eyes fixed solely on Gloria.

“I just feel lonely up there. Here in Postwick, I know everyone – me and my mum, Hop and his mum and grandparents, and the two farms just outside of town. In Wyndon it’s just me. And I know that Leon is like… okay with me moving back and forward, but it feels more and more unfeasible as I take on more work. Leon’s got Sonia now, which is great. But I’m on my own. And I hate saying this, but I don’t want to end up like Leon.”  
  
“What do you mean by that?” Marnie asks hesitantly.

“I just mean… I know he’s not doing too well. I heard all this from Sonia. He’s struggled with living away from his family, and the pressures of being Champion. That’s part of the reason that he agreed to become Chairman, apparently.”  
  
“So that he can stop that from happenin’ to other people?” Gloria nods in response.

“Though I think it was too late for me. I had five years with no proper leadership, though I can’t complain that Leon didn’t do anything for me when he was in my corner the entire time. I just think… maybe I should give up the Champion position, and let Leon have a proper shot at being Chairman.”  
  
“But you love bein’ Champion,” Marnie points out. “It was all you wanted. You can’t just give it up now!” She runs her hand through her fringe, shaking with nervous energy. She’s never seen Gloria like this, and carefully, she places her hand over the other girl’s, trying to convey some sort of sense of peace.

“I don’t want to,” Gloria admits, her eyes flickering to Marnie’s hand and then to her eyes, a small smile twitching at her lips. “I just think it might be for the best.”  
  
“What, so you can make some man’s life easier? Scratch that, make it two, because you _know_ Raihan would be in there to be some interim Champion. No way! I won’t let you give all this up.”

“Marnie…”  
  
“There’s got to be some sort of solution. Like… not living in Wyndon, for the start. Sure Leon’s not even up there anymore! Why can’t you stay here, and travel to Motostoke for meetings with him, and go to Wyndon when you’re needed for matches or… whatever else you do.”  
  
“A lot of paperwork,” Gloria explains.

“Why can’t you do paperwork here? Who’s making these decisions?”  
  
“The League executives. They’re trying to base the running like they do in other regions.”

“We’re nothin' like other regions. Fair enough, they have to be there all the time to wait about for challengers. Here it’s a once a year occurrence! Maybe we should get an Elite Four too, then they can take some pressure off you with all the other work. Surely you should be spending more time trainin’ and stuff.”  
  
“Maybe you should be on the executive board,” Gloria jokes, flipping Marnie’s hand over and twining their fingers together. Marnie raises an eyebrow.

“Don’t give me any ideas.”  
  
“Marnie.”  
  
“I’m just sayin’.”  
  
“You can’t!”

“I know, my brother would kill me. Be fun though. The League’s been running the same for a hundred years. Maybe it is time to shake things up, for the benefit of everyone under its care.”  
  
“You can’t be serious.”

“I’m a Gym Leader, and Piers is hardly gonna step back up.” She pauses for a moment, staring into the bottom of her empty mug. “My uncle was talking about movin’ here.”  
  
“Marnie…” Gloria warns.

“He left the Unova League when that Hilbert guy came back from his disappearance. He beat Iris, and since he was technically already the champion or somethin’ he stepped up properly and she became an Elite Four member? Who knows, Grimsley’s shit at explainin’ stuff. He went round Alola for a while being all mysterious and now he wants to come be with his family, apparently.”  
  
“Does he not have his own?”  
  
“He hates his siblings. And since my ma’s the only one that got out apart from him from that weird family, we’re the only ones he talks to.” Marnie shrugs. “I like having him about. He’s funny.”  
  
“Do you really think he’d go from Elite Four to Gym Leader like that though?” Gloria asks, as if she thinks this plan is really feasible and something that could go ahead.

“He’d get bored. Think he’d argue with Raihan too, and that’d be great.”

“I can’t wait to meet him,” Gloria grins. Her smile falls though, and her eyes mist over again. “This is all just talk.”  
  
“It doesn’t have to be,” Marnie says earnestly. “I don’t want to be in Spikemuth anymore,” she admits. “It’s been hard livin’ with just an overprotective older brother for seventeen years. I want to move out, to go… somewhere else.”  
  
“Wyndon.”  
  
“On my own,” Marnie nods. “Well, without Piers anyway. I’d be willin’ to… be your champion, at least.”  
  
Gloria’s face flushes bright red, and she pulls her hand away from Marnie’s in her shock. Marnie grits her teeth – inadvertently, she’s dug herself in this far. She may as well keep going.

“Listen, Gloria. I would do this for any of my friends. Put my career on the line to make the League a better place. Hell, I went all out in that tournament to save the gym. Why shouldn’t I go all out for this too?”  
  
“I just don’t want you throwing away the chance at a Gym career that could last years over me. Well, not that it’s just me, but…”  
  
“I would. Especially for you. I… ugh, this is embarrassin’, okay? I really like you Gloria.”

Gloria falls silent. Marnie follows suit, dropping her gaze once more to the mug on the table. Soft rain begins to fall against the windows, weather that’s been threatening all day. Gloria gets up when she hears the Budew chirping outside, and hurries to the door to scoop them up.

It’s a brief moment of respite for her, because she’s not sure how Marnie means this, and she doesn’t want to react before she’s sure. How do you ask someone what they mean like that? She sets the Budews down, and finds a towel to dry them, their little yellow smiles cheering her up as she thinks, _thinks_ , how to respond to what Marnie said.

The girl in question has her hands clenched into fists on the table in front of her, glaring down at the wood, and if Gloria didn’t know any better, she would say that Marnie was trying not to cry. Gloria collects the mugs, depositing them in the sink before returning to her seat.

“What… um. Can I just ask… how do you mean?”  
  
“Like… romantically,” Marnie confesses, keeping her gaze firmly on the table. The rain picks up outside.

“Well, that’s good, because I have had a crush on you for years! I thought it was just me,” Gloria laughs, and Marnie snaps her eyes to her.

“What?”  
  
“Yeah! Like… I knew you liked girls, but I didn’t think you liked _me_. And I tried to get over that crush by dating Hop, but… well, it didn’t work.”  
  
“You like me,” Marnie says, pointing at her own face, jaw almost falling open.

“Yeah… I agree, this is embarrassing.”

Gloria too looks away, wringing her hands together as she comes to realise that both of them have been sitting on the very same set of feelings for who knows how long. When she braves a glance at Marnie once again, the other girl is suddenly much closer, one hand reaching out to Gloria’s chin to tilt her head up.

Gloria stays still, and lets Marnie kiss her. Her lips are chapped, but taste of the corrective cherry lip balm she sees her apply so often. Gloria shifts her chair closer with an uncomfortable screech, but finds Marnie laughing as her mouth works through Gloria’s, soft tongue swiping across the seam of Gloria’s lips. She’s putty in Marnie’s hands, melting into her touch.

On the rare occasions when she had allowed herself these fantasies of her friend, it was always Gloria that was in charge – she was the Champion, and had beaten Marnie in every battle they had. But it is Marnie that holds Gloria captive, not the other way around.

Marnie draws away, slowly, carefully, her dark eyelids fluttering open, revealing the sparkling emerald eyes beneath. Her mouth splits into a full-blown grin, and Gloria leans forward, leaning her head on Marnie’s shoulder, half in embarrassment, half in elation.

“That did not go the way I thought,” Gloria admits, her voice muffled by Marnie’s jacket.

“Oh?”

“Doesn’t matter,” she mumbles, feeling her face flush and even deeper crimson.

“Does to me,” Marnie says, just as quiet, and Gloria finally lifts her head from her shoulder.

“What now?” She asks as way of changing the subject.

“I… go back to Spikemuth, and you stay here. I’m makin’ you stay here, none of this going back to Wyndon shit. Then we just… see how it goes.” Marnie shrugs.

“Simple as that?”

“Why shouldn’t it be? I can’t be bothered with any dramatic love story, Gloria, I just want to date like a normal person.”

“Alright,” Gloria agrees, reaching out to take both of Marnie’s hands in her own. “I want you still to go all out this year at the Champion Cup. Don’t worry about me.”  
  
“I didn’t intend on doin' anythin’ different,” Marnie smiles. “Besides, the fastest way to change is to beat you.”  
  
“Stop contradicting yourself,” Gloria murmurs, swatting at Marnie’s arm. “You’re supposed to be _my_ champion. Besides… that means you have to beat me.”  
  
“Bring it on, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading if you got this far!!! I love these two they make me soft ;; i might write more of them some day bc the wlw tag on here for swsh is honestly grossly underfilled with content compared to you know. other ships.


End file.
